Keyblade's Light
by Nathaniel Wolf
Summary: repost of this fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. Both belong to their respective owners.

AN/The Venquine and I have been pming each other for awhile now trying to get this story flushed out after she initially mentioned the idea to me. We both came up with excellent ideas although the majority of the credit goes to her for the initial idea and backstory. She has given me permission to post her version of this story up to a certain point but one she gets there I will be altering it somewhat and hopefully it will be as good as hers.

 _ **So, Nate the Werehog and I have been thinking, brainstorming, PM'ing and whatever not and finally, we got to an amazing new HPxKH crossover. I know I already told you all about this and that it wouldn't come until the Polyjuice Potion chapter in Preventing Trouble, but Nate the Werehog and I were so proud of our work, I had to post this NOW!  
A few warnings beforehand, this is slash as I plan to have Riku and Sora together and Roxas and Axel together. This will also be Harem with Harry as Prince Pure of Heart and a few girls, one of each Hogwarts House as Princess Pure of Heart. The rest you will just have to wait and read.  
Okay, enjoy,**_

 **Keyblade's Light  
By The Venquine and Nate the Werehog**

 **Mickey's POV  
December 1987**

The Realm of Darkness sure comes true to its name, but I would still prefer it to be without all these Heartless. But of course for that the Darkness in peoples' hearts first has to be vanquished – and that is exactly what makes me worry about Riku.  
The boy had only recently tumbled so deeply into Darkness that he had lost himself in the progress to Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. To now be stuck in the Realm of Darkness can't be good for the poor teen. I wonder around, fighting Heartless and hoping for a sign of Riku.

Then suddenly my Keyblade lights up and starts pulling at my arm, as if trying to lead me somewhere. Hopeful it has located Riku's Keyblade I jump onto my faithful blade and move my body along as it maneuvers around corners and straight through Shadows and other Heartless.  
Believing that my Blade will lead me to Riku, I feel shocked as the star at end of my blade lights up and opens a portal to a whole new world. Not wanting to leave Riku to himself in this terrible Realm, but knowing I could lose my Keyblade for ever, I lower my head and whisper:

"I'm sorry, Riku.  
I promise I'll find you."  
As I enter a whole new world.

The world seems different, like Port Royal, and I feel my skin, the fur around my head and the large size of my round ears much more than usual. Quickly hiding until I know what kind of creatures live here, my Keyblade points me deeper into the alleyway I hide myself in and as I look, my heart stops.  
A young boy, no older than 6 at best, is surrounded by loads of Shadow Heartless, the small vaguely humanoid creatures all have their circular, glowing yellow eyes aimed at the boy and their hands, with each three-clawed fingers, are trying to reach the child.  
Luckily enough does the boy have a Keyblade of his own, one I recognize as Sign of Innocence, but I quickly realize that he has no idea how to handle the Blade as he just clumsily moves it every time a Shadow tries to attack.

Knowing the boy needs my help, I summon my own Keyblade, The Star Seeker, and run at the scene, jumping up and running with my large round feet over the heads of the Heartless, knocking a few off that try to attack me.  
I end up back to back with the poor lad and seeing we are surrounded by more than 40 Shadows, I whisper to him: "Jump when I say so, trust me." In return the boy lies a hand on my shoulder, making me smile a little as I focus on the moon at the end of the Keychain attached to my blade.  
Focusing on the magic within that very crescent moon, I feel the burn in the guard and push it through the rest of the blade, as I shout: "JUMP NOW!" The boy jumps and I turn a circle as I shout: "FIRE STRIKE!"  
And while I keep spinning, does a ring of fire expand around us, burning the Shadows and making them vanish as their energy is consumed by the powerful Fire attack. I stop spinning and turn around to see that the boy is fine, but looking at me with wide, emerald green eyes hidden behind broken glasses.

But then I see new Shadows coming over and remember what Master Yen Sid told me when he trained me to learn how to wield the Star Seeker. _Heartless feast on the Light of the Keyblade. Use a Keyblade outside this world and you will always attract Heartless, so be careful when you summon it.  
_ I grab the boy's hand, seeing an opening between Shadows starting to slink and shout: "Follow me, hurry!" And we run out of the alleyway, past a few roads with cars riding across it and through a dark tunnel that has a turn to the left.

Finally we arrive at a large playground with a swing, climbing device and several other play-devices where we both lie our hands on our knees and pant, me feeling confident we won't be attacked by Heartless here, seeing how bright the streetlamps are shining on the playground, making me finally realize it's night.  
I look at the boy and say: "You know you're quite young to be a Keyblade Holder. Why did you summon it anyway?" And the boy answers: "I didn't want to be weak and surrender. Not to them. I'm forced to be weak to my cousin and his bullying, I didn't want to be weak to them too. I wanted to proof my strength."

I look at the young boy, contemplating his story and knowing I have to keep this short so I can go back and find Riku and so I say: "Well, I admire your need to be strong, but a lust for power attracts Darkness and that attracts the Heartless."  
The young boy nods and says: "I don't lust for power, I just don't want to feel like a weak wimp anymore. And is that what those creatures are called that you destroyed? Are they Heartless? And how did you make that fire anyway?"  
I smile at his need for questions and say: "There are loads of Heartless. The ones we fought are called Shadows. And I was able to make that fire, because the Keyblade can let us produce Magic in several forms; fire, ice, thunder, wind, healing and even time."

The boy now has an open mouth and wide eyes, the glasses almost falling off his nose and then he shakes his head and says: "Where are my manners? I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I nod at the boy and shake his outstretched hand with my own gloved one, saying: "Pleasure to meet you, Harry. The name is Mickey Mouse."  
Harry nods with a smile on his face and then I look down and say: "And I hate to say this, but I have to go. I have to go back to the Realm of Darkness and find a friend of mine who has been lost there." The boy looks down sad and asks:  
"You don't want to stay with me? You – you don't like me?" Wondering if this spoiled behavior or not, I decide to stay just a little longer and say: "You know what, I'll stay a little longer, but only to let you know how to use the Keyblade and cast magic – just the basic stuff, though. no six year old should be dealing with too heavy magic."

But the boy shocks me and says: "Hey, I'm seven and five months old, you know! I just look small because of these stupid cloths." I look shocked and then say: "Six or Seven doesn't matter. You're still too young to deal with heavy magic like my Fire Strike."  
Harry nods and asks: "So what can you teach me, Mickey?" I smile at the boy, glad to know he's not spoiled as he seems to interested in my studies for that and say: "Summon your Keyblade for me, Harry." But Harry asks:

"How?"

And I open my hand, thinking of Star Seeker and feeling the connection activate to my wish. The beautiful blue Blade with stars, a crescent moon at the end and the bright yellow star attached to the inside of the crescent moon, appears.  
Harry gapes and lets out a soft: "Wow." Making me smile at his innocence, before I say: "Just think of the name of your Keyblade and the connection will activate to your wish. Your Keyblade is Sign of Innocence." Harry nods and the Blade appears in his open hand.

I nod and say: "Alright Harry, I'll just teach you a few basic moves, some abilities and some basic forms of magic. Then I really have to go, because I can't leave my friend in that Realm for too long. It's too dangerous for him to be there." Harry nods and finally, when the sun rises again, is Harry kneeling on the ground, panting.

The hilt of his Keyblade is keeping his upper body up as he holds it with both hands and has his head on the top of the hilt, his entire body shaking with his pants, but I'm standing next to him with a proud smile on my face.  
I see the sun starting to rise and use my Keyblade to open a portal in one of the larger shadows back to the Realm of Darkness. I lie my hand on the boy's shoulder, which is wet with his sweat and say: "Never let your Light die down, Harry. It's the source of your power and what makes your Keyblade strong."  
Harry nods, or perhaps he's just moving his entire body in nodding shakes and one of his hands shakily moves from the top of his Keyblade to my hand and he whispers: "Mickey, when you find your friend and you're safely back home, please, come visit me, okay? Don't forget me."  
I nod at him and squeeze his hand in promise before walking off to the Portal. There I turn back to Harry, who has collapsed, the Keyblade gone, and is sleeping on the soft patch of grass he collapsed on.  
Smiling at the child and hoping he will grow up to be a man I can be proud to call my friend, I think back to the training – amazed at how easily Harry went from attack and defensive moves to abilities and how he spend most of his time on the magic training – and think: "You'll get there, Harry. You'll be just fine."  
Before I jump through the Portal, using a Salvation attack to take down a powerful Neoshadow that tried to get through the Portal. I then quickly close it, not wanting another Heartless to get near my young friend and as I continue walking through the Dead lands that is the Realm of Darkness, I think:

"I'm coming, Riku.  
Hang in there, young friend."

* * *

 _ **And that's where I end it!  
And WOW, that went better than expected. I had some of it written down, but I was really thinking of how to put this into words acceptable to you, my faithful readers. Luckily enough did Nate the Werehog and I already have a good script with which we could work and did we know what we wanted, so Voila!  
Also Nate, you worked just as hard on the ideas for this story as I did, so after we finished the adoption chapter, can you add your own twists to this and make it your own story. Just put my name in the summary, okay?  
And finally do I want you all to know that next chapter will have a jump to September 1990 and will it mostly concern the Organization from Kingdom Heart II and Harry. And of course, as you've just read, them adopting Harry. But how they do it, when they get it done and how Harry will react to it, is knowledge only Nate and I have – for now.  
Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine**_

That's chapter one and I would like to thank the Venquine for allowing me to post this and I hope the good work keeps coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.

AN/ Here is another chapter of the story the Venquine and I have been working on. Last chapter i cut out her disclaimer and sign off but since we worked on this together I'm going to include them from now on and go back and put in chapter one's.

 _ **Here's the next chapter!  
And Nate the Werehog and I have a new reason to feel proud of this story as the first chapter alone already had over 2000 words! For that I would like to inform you all that Nate the Werehog has an amazing way of writing and you should really check his stories –especially his latest about Sonic.  
I also want you all to know that this chapter might or might not hold the adoption plan in it. Nate and I had the agreement first that he and I would write different versions of this story after the adoption chapter, but now we've changed our plans. The version difference will come once Sora and Roxas have demerged.  
Also, this chapter will first be send to Nate the Werehog through the DocX application on before it comes onto this site. This is to prevent that anything I write is not also put into Nate's story as he isn't too fond of slash. So to make sure we each have what we like in our stories they will first be send back and forth.  
So this chapter has either already been edited and changed by Nate and a different version has been set onto his account or it has simply been checked and been given the approval of quite the competent and talented fanfiction writer.  
Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine  
Co-writer of this story  
Along with Nate the Werehog**_

Chapter 2

 _ **Xemnas' POV  
**_ _Memory of 28th of July 1990_

 _Eternal Darkness.  
Never ending suffering.  
Regret that will never fade._

 _That is what I expected to meet and come across once the Bright Light of the Keyblade – wielded by Sora and Riku together – hit me square in the chest and made my existence come to an end.  
Instead a cold breeze wipes my six fringe hairs, combed to perfectly accentuate my face, up and over my head, cold concrete lies under me, freezing my black-cloaked body, and a bright light shines just at the top of my closed-eyed vision.  
Suddenly a loud sound shocks me to open my eyes and seconds later I am standing up, my arms spread wide and my entire being ready to plunge whatever made the noise into the deepest darkness – only to see a car that drives by._

 _I shake my head, my arms lowering and my posture showing confusion, yet the same high-dignity as what I always used to control and order my men. Looking around, I see that I'm standing on the pavement of some long street, with across me a row of houses that –disgustingly enough – all look_ _ **almost**_ _exactly the same.  
The stone structure, the roof-figure, the length, the width and the entire shape of the houses are all the same, even the mailboxes. Only a few things differ one house from another and I quickly take in the changes in the state of the lawns, what stands in the windowsills and the numbers on the mailboxes.  
I myself am standing across the street from number four and turning around I see the same. Houses that all look alike, except for the yard, the windowsill decorations and the numbers on the mailboxes. I look around further, trying to understand why I was send here – and what those annoying bumps in my chest mean._

 _Then I suddenly hear my name being called and wonder who has the sheer guts to do so – quite loudly too, as if pleased to see me or something; the fool. I turn with my worst glare, only for my eyes to widen as I see who it is.  
Short blond hair combed to the back, blond eyebrows manicured to the midst of the forehead and covering azure blue eyes. Small sideburns going all the way down to the neck and still combed back and a blond mustache perfectly blending into a small beard that surrounds the chin at the mouth and has a small pointy tip near the midst of the lower lip.  
Luxord, number 10, also known as the Gambler of Fate, runs at me from the house I am standing in front of and seems truly happy to see me. But my shock is not for seeing him coming at me, more for the fact he is here as he is supposed to have been felled by the power of the Keyblade._

 _The man reaches me and I ask the only question of which the answer will make all of this make sense: "Are we dead?" But the man shakes his head and says: "That's what all of us first thought too; the neighbors apparently think we're all patients suffering from a near death experience. Zexion's work."  
I shake my head and ask: "Zexion? Number 6? He's here too?" Luxord nods and says: "They're all here. Well, all except Axel. He didn't show apparently." This makes me wonder what on earth happened, but then the bumps cross the end of my patience and I stump myself on the chest._

 _Luxord looks shocked and then he smiles and says: "Yeah, we all had to get used to that for a while." And while gasping as the bumps stopped for a beat, something which strangely hurt me, do I ask: "Get used to what?" And the words that come out of the Gambler's mouth next shock me to near death:_

" _Having a heart."_

 _ **15th of September 1990**_

A hand is put on my shoulder, shocking me out of my trip down memory lane and I turn around, seeing the mullet-styled blond hair with bangs falling over a pale face and green eyes and recognizing number 9 Demyx, also known as the Melodious Nocturne.  
I look at the man without showing my shock and he asks: "You okay, Superior?" And a small smile appears on my face. The minute we all were reunited and had all accepted we had hearts, we believed the Organization to be over, but – shockingly enough – was it the youngest member, Demyx, who said we should stay together.  
Luxord had been the first to agree and Xaldin had made the overall agreement that while we were still an Organization, we would use our Hearts to grow closer and thus stronger than we were before. And thus I got to keep my role as the Leader of Organization 13, together with the title of Superior.

I nod at him to answer his question and say: "Just remembering how I came to be here, Number 9." Another rule we had kept up since our arrival here. If one spoke to me as Superior I would speak to them as their number. It would only happen once and only as a sign of mutual respect.  
The young man nods and says: "I know. I often think of that too. But hey –." He says, slapping my shoulder before he goes on: "There's something more important to think about. Something – or better said someone – who lives across the street." I nod at his words and look at the house across ours.

My power of Nothing had made me capable of making an exact replica of the interior of our old castle within the simple three-bedroom-housed space. Zexion had explained this to other neighbors as us sleeping on bunk-beds, but I didn't care about what other neighbors thought and we had all liked the return to the usual style.  
But there was one neighbor we did all care about – and that was all because of Marluxia. Some of our members had been able to get respectable jobs in this small town named Little Whinging and Marluxia was known as the town's best Garden Designer – mostly because of his power over flowers, of course.

But one day, long before I came back, Marluxia was walking home from another successful client and had noticed a small boy with black hair growing in just about every direction and with the dirtiest and oldest cloths imaginable – working on a garden just as good as Marluxia did if he worked hard.  
Marluxia had been furious someone with no power over flowers could rival him and worked even harder, but the boy remained his equal. Only then did Marluxia notice how weak, small and underfed the boy truly looked and from then on – Harry Potter was a constant recon mission for all members.  
And the more we kept an eye out on him, those not working using the balconies I had installed in the house, the more we worried. Harry worked harder and longer than Marluxia ever did and still he seemed to shrink and grow weaker before our very eyes, until one day Demyx could take no more.

Not only was the Melodious Nocturne against all the work Harry did, he had also grown quite the heart for talent since he gained one and he had devised a plan with Marluxia and Luxord. This happened on the 14th of May and 3 days later Harry came to do our lawn – in exchange for Marluxia's equipment being used for the garden of number four.  
But while Harry was set to work on the garden for ten minutes every hour or so, did Demyx pull him back in the minute the time was over and did he fuss over the young boy, allowing him to relax on the best chair and giving him candy and other treats. Harry soon grew a liking to Demyx and this was likewise – with all of us.

I feel myself smirking as I think of this as Harry's insecurity, fear of being hit, need not to let us down and confusion over being treated – as he says – like Dudley only makes us work harder to make him feel better. And honestly, those big, green eyes, holding innocence and light are just irresistible.  
I then turn to Number 9 and say: "You're right. Let's get to the meeting room." The man nods and focusing on one of the things we got to keep of our lives as Heartless Nobodies, we use our Power over Darkness to create portals of swirling darkness around us, taking us to a new location in the house.  
A large, high room with 13 high seats, all raised several feet high and with backrests that raise even more feet high is our location and we both stand on the platform in the middle of the circle of seats, that has our symbol – a 3 pointed star with 2 curves going to the side at the bottom of the symbol – before we quickly phase over to our seats.

There I turn to Xaldin and ask: "How is your mission proceeding, number 3?" And the man, who is broad shouldered and has a dreadlock-style in his hair, with one of the locks used to tie most of the others into a ponytail, while 4 thinner dreads dangle in front of his face – 2 on each side – smirks victoriously at me as he says:  
"Very good. The disgusting man doesn't know at all that we treat Harry well and Harry has no idea, yet, that I use his ten minutes working on our garden to accidentally let him expose his signs of abuse, of which I then take pictures. Of course he quickly hides them up in his cloths, but those alone are proof enough, if you ask me."

I smirk myself as we had decided at the start of this month that Harry had to be moved and Demyx had used the decision to convince us all to adopt Harry ourselves. He even used Roxas' empty seat as proof we could use another member, if only, as he said, to fill up the emptiness of loss.  
This had been exactly what had convinced us, not that some members – like Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord – had not toyed with this idea themselves and our invitations of Harry working in our garden had a new purpose. Let him go his way, make sure he exposes signs of abuse and take a picture of it for the Authorities.  
Lexaeus had at first doubted the Authorities, such as Child Protective Services – an organization Luxord discovered through his job as Librarian – could help us, but we had also taken pictures of how we treated Harry and that convinced the man that we could at least let the Authorities do some legal work.

Thus our plan had come into life. Invite Harry over more often to get him used to our home. Let him work in the garden only 5 minutes longer – Demyx refused to make it longer than that – take pictures of any sign of abuse and take pictures of our – and especially Demyx's - care of the child.  
Inviting Harry into our home had of course come with a risk, because our house on the inside was much larger than on the outside, but Luxord had come up with a perfect excuse. That we had an official signed document allowing us to dig deep into the ground and to construct the inside of our house anyway we want.

I nod at Number 3 and ask: "How long do you believe we will need to keep taking pictures?" But the Whirlwind Lancer keeps quiet and instead Luxord answers: "Xaldin and I agree that we have taken enough pictures to use as evidence and keep to ourselves in case we need back up. Now we must work on the Authorities." I nod and say:

"Get to work."

 _ **nd that's where I end it.  
Quite the achievement and much more detailed than I had planned. Still I quite like it and I hope all of you will too. Now next chapter there will be another time jump, but shorter to the day before Christmas that same year. What will happen then? You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?  
Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine**_

AN2/ Wow anothe great chapter. Indeed what will happen next stay tuned to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.

AN/ here is chapter 3 of the Venquine's and my story, I hope you guys are enjoying it.

 _ **Here's the next chapter!  
And as I wrote in the bottom AN of Preventing Trouble, have I already written out a part of this chapter on paper and will this be the results of that. I constantly do that for this story and so far, it hasn't disappointed me.  
Now, this story already has three chapters and only nine pages, but I can't help but believe that this story holds much more details and content than any of my others stories. And to help myself and Nate the Werehog along, so we won't forget what we promised to put into the story, here are the previews:**_

 **"Come on, Harry, you can celebrate Christmas with us." I say as I smile at the young, shocked boy who has stolen what I believe to be my heart – Xemnas to Harry on the 24th of December 1990.**

 **"Listen, old man, you know we moved. You know we adopted Harry. And you can tell by the Blood wards and the smile on his face that he is happy here. He is not! Going back to those monsters!" I spat at the man as I pull Harry close, actually summoning one of my lances in case the man tries anything – Xaldin to Dumbledore on the 24th of July in 1991.**

 **"Professor Snape, you can ask me about whatever you want and you can take as many points as you want, but the fact remains that I don't care about Hogwarts and will only stay here to make my many fathers proud." I say, barely believing the man for asking me questions clearly out of my league – Harry to Professor Snape, first Potions lesson.**

 **"I don't believe this! That Bully Dog and that Snapper Dog were male and female. They – they came here to – to mate. All those Bully Dogs are their litter." I say, my eyes wide as I just let my Keyblade flow around me, beating down one Bully Dog after the other – Harry to Ron and Hermione in their Second year.**

 **"You really remind me of Sora, you know. He always held strong and believed in the best of people, even if they didn't at the time. Something that really helped me when I needed it." I hear the lion say, but I can barely believe what I am seeing as I still have to get used to talking lions – Simba to Harry in this Third year.**

 **"It can't be that these Ghost Heartless are a coincidence. Something terrible is about to happen. I just know it, guys." I mutter, as the corner of my eye spots a Search Ghost floating over the grounds, they eye hanging out of its socket going around in all directions – Harry to Ron and Hermione in their Fourth.**

 **"You have no right to be here. The Hogwarts treaty clearly states that Ministerial actions are only to be taken through the body and acceptance of the Board of Governors and that no High Ministerial official or Department head is to ever set foot on Hogwarts if they plan to do actions without the acceptance of the Board." I tell the wicked pink woman, holding my gloved hand back in case she plans to attack me – King Mickey to Umbridge in Harry's Fifth.**

 _ **The first preview you read there will be in this chapter and it will hold two forms of adoption. The Muggle paperwork version and a version created by the Organization. The second will help with the Blood Wards, but I won't tell you how yet.  
Just read and find out,**_

 _ **The Venquine**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Harry's POV  
24th of December 1990**_

Another Christmas that I have to miss out on. Another Christmas with me stuck in my Cupboard under the stairs while Dudley gets at least 15 presents every day; today, tomorrow and the day after. And the worst is that Uncle Vernon has forbidden me from visiting the neighbors living across the street at #5.  
Demyx, that nice blonde man with the amazing musical talent and funnily styled hair, would have surely given me at least 1 present and maybe Luxord, the librarian with the strict haircut but a playful nature, would have amazed me with one of his card tricks.  
Even Vexen, who constantly examines all of my ways of behaving and then calls it _interesting_ or _fascinating_ would have been better than this. Of course I'm not stupid enough to say this out loud as my Uncle would have surely broken both my legs, calling me ungrateful and greedy.

Then suddenly, just when Dudley lets out a squeal that lets me know he's unpacking his first gift, the doorbell rings twice and Uncle Vernon's voice is heard from the living room as he grunts: "Who in their bloody mind makes a house call at ten at night? We could have been bloody asleep already."  
And I know 2 things. 1. He's going to shout the visitor's hide full. 2. I'm going to be punished again. Strongly, I wish the visitor to be Xigbar as the man's rough exterior and eye-patch are the only things that can actually scare my uncle.

The door opens hard, but instead of Uncle Vernon's shouts, do I hear an unknown voice ask: "Vernon Dursley of #4 Privet Drive?" And Uncle retorts: "That's me and who the bloody hell are you?"  
Another voice speaks up, this one female, letting me know there is more than one person at the door, but then the woman speaks words that cause me to gasp loudly: "We are agents Leslie Fester and Jeanette Lester of the Child Protection Services."

"Of the WHAT?"

Uncle Vernon shouts and he spats: "And why the bloody hell did you come here then? You are ruining the Christmas holidays of my precious Dudders, did you know that? Did you bloody fools know that?"  
I fear that my uncle's intimidating form and loud shouting will scare off the officers, but the steady voice of the female officers calms my fears as she says: "Mr. Dursley, it's only the night before Christmas. Tomorrow is Christmas and so we have rights for a visit if we see such needs."  
Then Officer Fester goes on and says: "Mr. Dursley, your neighbors from across the street have confided in us their beliefs that you abuse and neglect one of this house's residents, your nephew Harry James Potter. They have also shown us evidence – in the form of pictures of Mr. Potter – that proves this.  
The evidence is enough for them to let us arrest you, but they are willing not to press charges if you sign these papers that state that you sign all rights of custody of the child in question over to them."

I can barely believe what I'm hearing as my ear is pressed against the door of my cupboard. Have the neighbors really noticed that I'm constantly punished when Dudley never gets punished? Have they really realized that I'm wearing Dudley's old cloths? And do they really want to take my custody from Uncle Vernon? I seem not to be the only one disbelieving the current situation as Uncle Vernon shouts:  
"ABUSE? NEGLECT? That weak, worthless freak got nothing more or less than he deserved! So why press charges against ME? I'm the only one keeping that worthless junk in place! Why would those men even want hi – I mean IT?"  
This is almost enough to make me cry as I never wanted to hear words like that come from my own relatives, but I shake my head, having decided long ago not to care for what those three think of me. Instead I focus on the voices outside and just as I do, do I hear the familiar deep voice of Xemnas saying:  
"Because we are not Heartless like you, Dursley. And now, before I change my mind on whether or not to press charges, sign those papers and give me my son." This makes me squeak and instantly I hear all sounds behind the door cease, making me know, with ice forming in my stomach, that they heard me.

 _ **Xemnas' POV**_

I have known for the last five months that a boy who has grown onto me more than my own powers of nothing is being abused by all of his relatives – even his cousin who is just as old as he is – but the sound I just heard coming from the small cupboard under the stairs in the hallway confirms my worst fears.  
I feel anger more than I ever remembered feeling before I was destroyed and move swiftly past the two officers before pushing Dursley against his own wall and throw the door to the cupboard open.

There, scared, trembling, pushed against the back of the cupboard and trying to hide himself in the shadows of the room, is my future son, looking at me with pure emerald green eyes that seem not to even see me, that scared is the little child.  
I slowly move to crouch in front of the cupboard and child and with my right hand motion for the officers to grab and contain Dursley, not wanting that terrible man anywhere near my son anymore. I see them acting from the corner of my eye, but ignore them afterwards, along with the man's shouts and reach my hand out to Harry.

"Come on, Harry, you can celebrate Christmas with us." I say as I smile at the young, shocked boy, who I believe has stolen my heart – and of course that of many other members of my Organization.  
Harry looks from my hand to me and I just stay seated where I am, knowing I have to stay calm in order to calm him down and let him come to me. Slowly his eyes seem to see me for who I am and he asks: "X-Xemnas?"  
I nod and say: "Yes child, it's me. And everyone's waiting for you, Harry. Demyx most of all, he really wants to put you to bed and get you to sleep. It really is way past your bedtime, don't you think?" All of this I speak calmly, not raising my voice once and keeping a kind smile on my face.

Harry timidly smiles back and slowly crawls out of the cupboard. He grabs my hand and I slowly tug at it to pull him closer. He tenses, but I just hug him tightly and lift him up, hating Dursley for how easily I can lift a ten year old.  
I then look at the two officers, who hold Dursley against the wall next to the door and are both waiting for me with a pair of handcuffs and I shake my head as I say: "I would love to, officers, but it would mean my son would need to see these people and face them again, something which I refuse to let happen."  
The two nod and instead Jeanette Lester turns the man to be pressed against the wall with his back and spats: "Sign, you disgusting pig!" Dursley glares at her and I hiss: "Don't make me get Xigbar, Dursley. He wanted to have my place here, if only to teach you a lesson would you refuse. So sign, now!"

I snap at the end and feel Harry tense again. I pull him closer, lying his head under my own and humming a soft tune Demyx often plays for the kid, calming him down. Dursley glares at this and I send a true death glare his way, scaring him enough to turn his face, making me smirk at the back of his head.  
He then pulls the papers roughly out of Fester's hands and grunts and grumbles as he sets his signature under the paper, but then Fester says: "Good, but because your wife is the official blood relative, we will need her signature as well, Dursley. So you better get her." Dursley seethes, but does as said.

To my shock the woman storms into the room and spats: "You want to take the brat? Fine! Never wanted him anyway! If it wasn't for that old coot and his letter I would have send him to an orphanage the morning I received him."  
To this I glare at her and say: "Then I would like that letter, together with all of Harry's possessions, if you please." She sneers and says: "All his possessions are in there, it's all he deserves to have."  
I slowly put Harry down and let him sit down next to my leg, an action that is reacted to by Harry clinging to my leg with legs and arms. I smile at him and then send the same death glare at the woman, moving closer to her face and whispering:

"If you know what's good for you and your worthless son, woman, you answer my questions truthfully and give me everything Harry ever got – not just from you but from anyone else ever writing you concerning my son. Am. I. Clear?"

The woman whitens and asks: "Wh-what will you – you do to my – my Dudders?" I smirk and say: "Place him somewhere you won't even recognize him once they're done with him. Maybe even ship him off to a Third World Country." The woman squeals and runs to sign the papers before she runs up the stairs.  
I smile at her retreating back and then slowly untangle Harry's arms and legs from my own leg before lifting him up again and whispering: "You'll have a lot of stuff, Harry. We'll make sure of that, little one." And a small smile shines up at me from the innocent child's face, making me melt at his sweetness.

Then grunts, moans and the clunking sound of trunks being pulled down staircases is heard and when I look back up, I see the woman heaving two large trunks, stacked upon each other, down an attic staircase and the staircase to the second floor before dropping them both in front of me.  
She then spats: "Here, this is everything those freaks send that brat. Don't know why, but some idiot named Lupin filled most of these trunks. We actually had to buy them to make sure he didn't get any of this. Like he deserves it." She sniffs and the urge to beat her to pulp rises in me again.  
But I shake my head and instead decide to punish them a different way. I turn to Lester and Fester and ask: "Officers, please go and explain the situation to Dudley, would you?" The two nod and when they've moved into the living room, closing the doors behind them I turn to the Dursleys smirking.

I then move one hand from Harry, holding him tighter with the other and focus on my inner power again, snapping my fingers and making the trunks disappear in a gust of black power as a Door to Darkness opens and takes the trunks to our Headquarters – the gust of power causing the Dursleys to shriek.  
I glare the two silent and shocked Dursleys before I slowly let Harry down to let him stand on his own feet and open a new portal, of which I had told Demyx, so he could be waiting on the other side to take the child to bed and tuck him in.  
I turn to Harry, who looks at the Door to Darkness with slight fear and curiosity and say: "Just go and walk through, Harry. It will take you to Demyx who will go and take you to your new room and to bed, okay?"  
Harry nods and tentatively walks through, stopping to look back at me just once to which I smile at him encouragingly. He walks through and I let the Door disappear before turning a destructive glare to the Dumbstruck Dursleys.

They take a step back in fear when they see the fury burning in my brown eyes and while trying to keep myself from lashing out at them I hiss: "You are lucky my comrades and I have decided to move, just so Harry never has to face you prats again.  
But I promise you here and now, if you ever come to Fairland's estate and cause Harry or us any kind of trouble, I will let all of my threats of pressing charges against you and your disgusting family and worse come true, is that clear?"

And with that I walk into the living room, only to hear Dudley wail: "No! He can't go! Who do I punish for things going wrong then? Who is to be my victim for Harry Hunting then? He has to stay! He's our freak, our –."  
But before I can shout and give the boy a piece of my mind, does officer Lester hit him on the cheek, to the shock of the silenced boy and the horror of Petunia, who just came in and shrieks as she runs at the boy.  
But before the woman can insult officer Lester, does the woman snort: "We really should arrest the both of you. Your abuse of young Mr. Potter is one thing, but the degree to which you have pampered and spoiled your own son is almost just as incriminating."

Vernon glares at this, but Lester ignores the man and starts to write things down in a notepad before she turns to her partner and says: "We have enough facts to back up this Transfer of Custody. Let's leave this place, Fester, it actually makes me look forward to the paperwork this case will give us."  
Fester nods and I say: "I have one last note for your report. Because we don't want our son to look out the front window and be afraid of what he sees, we decided to leave Little Whinging and move to Fairland's estate." The two nod and we all leave the house, me hurrying to get home – to see my son.

 _ **Marluxia's POV**_

The boy before me is my equal in everything concerning flowers and nature – and still he is much more innocent than I could ever be, especially before my destruction, when I was trying to control the Keyblade Master Sora through the witch Naminé and use his powers to overthrow Organization XIII.  
And it's exactly that innocence that makes me feel terrible about how much pain the poor boy will have to go through to officially become one of us. And what's worse is that Axel hasn't come back with us.  
The Fury of Dancing Flames – as was his nickname – had been present at my marking as #XI and his flame had been warm enough to both soothe the pain and still burn closed my Marking Scars.

Now that job befalls me and my flowers.

I look at the sleeping boy, who has the same kind of room as we all do, with grey and white walls, a white metal floor, large open window in the back wall and a single metal nightstand on the right of his bed, which is located against the left wall, the position of the window making him capable of looking outside while lying down.  
There are also three different closets in his room, one with Organization uniforms – one for every day – one with the cloths we have been able to unpack from the two trunks before Harry fell asleep and one for all the toys and books Larxene, Lexaeus, Xaldin and I am planning to buy him tomorrow.

Then Demyx appears through a vortex of black power and says: "It has to happen in five minutes. We better get our little one dressed." I nod and sigh, Demyx lying a hand on my shoulder and me relieved we have hearts as else I would have though the entire scene between us ridiculous and unneeded.  
I crouch down next to the bed and softly start to shake the small boy, who seems to wake at only the first shake. He blearily opens his eyes and I decide to let Vexen check out his eyesight later before I whisper: "Time to get up, little one. It's time you become one of us and our Organization."

But the words alone hurt as I can only remember how badly I screamed as Xaldin cut open my back and carved the words _one for eternity, all for the heart; #XI_ in my back. I shake my head, not wanting to worry the little one and he asks: "Will I hurt?"  
I sigh and say: "Yes, little one. It will hurt, a lot even. But it will also grant you more protection than you could ever think of. We just want you safe, Harry." Harry smiles at this and nods, while Demyx holds up an Organization uniform. Harry looks at it and shouts: "I love black!" Making us smile.

Minutes later the smile is completely off my face as I see Harry standing on the midst of our platform in the Room where Nothing Gathers, looking from one of us to the other while we sit in our high chairs. Xemnas is the first to speak, making Harry crane his neck as he looks at the man and he says:

"Today is a glorious day. We unite ourselves as true brothers and officially adopt Harry James Potter into our Organization. He will have some of our powers, he will also be able to call for us and we will always be there for him."

Now a small smile graces Harry's lips and Xemnas asks: "All those in favor of taking Harry his emotions so his pain will not be felt show weapon." And we all summon our weapons, me quickly holding up my Scythe, the Graceful Dahlia, as I want to spare Harry every bit of pain I can.  
Xemnas nods, holding the interdiction, a straight rod of glowing red energy, above his head and he says: "Harry, this ceremony has been sacred to us since the day we were created. It will require you to be nude from the top up, but only the top. Please, remove the shirt of your uniform, little one."  
Harry tentatively responds by obeying the command and when his top is off, my needs to go and use my Scythe on those monsters is all the bigger. Slashes, scars and cuts that can do my scythe honor grace the poor boy's back and one seems even older than the other, all of them crossing over each other.  
Harry has his head down, obviously ashamed, but I look at Xemnas, who nods at me and let a wind of flower petals blow down, gracing Harry's chin and tickling him into laughing a little, making us all smile before the flowers disappear into nothing. We then focus back on the ritual, wanting it over and Xemnas says:

"Harry, I will now drown your mind in the power of Nothing, so that you cannot think and your ability to feel is considerably weakened. Never the less will I not lie to you; this will hurt. Marluxia will try and soothe your pain with his flowers, but we can't promise you it will work completely, alright?"  
Harry nods and Xemnas lets the interdiction fly down slowly, the beam growing in length and wrapping itself around Harry's head above his eyes. Xemnas then nods at me and Xaldin and we both nod back, me reluctantly.

We portal ourselves down in the vortexes of darkness and I let several rings of flowers fly around the edge of the platform, while Xaldin stands behind Harry with his lances behind him at the ready.  
I turn my head, focusing with only my mind on keeping the flowers floating around the two and hear Xaldin whisper: "We're really sorry, little one." Before he starts to move his hands and arms in intricate patterns – and before the pained shouts of the poor boy fill the entire room, making us all cringe.  
I quickly swish my right wrist and let waves after waves of flowers grace over Harry's back, healing past scars and hopefully soothing the pain of the new ones he will have to wear from now on – a thought that almost makes me stop Xaldin from continuing if it wasn't for the fact this would bond him to us forever.

Then Demyx appears and says: "Slash your arms, all of you." We all do as he says as this is part we agreed on, when Lexaeus discovered the powerful stones holding up what was left of what were supposed to be Blood Wards and he then moves his right arm to him, summoning some of Harry's blood.  
The water of which the blood is made under his control, the Melodious Nocturne focuses and splits the blood into eleven before quickly shooting his hand in the directions of all members, shooting a small sample of Harry's blood at them as he does. We all lift our arms and I feel the blood entering my system.

The Blood transfusion done, Xaldin moves his arms quicker and I see the last I being carved in Harry's back before Xaldin flashes over to the boy's front and takes him in his arms as I let the flowers sooth the pain, wrapping them around his body like bandages and hoping that the sweet aroma will calm down his nerves.  
Harry, by now, is crying heavily and I feel my own heart break at the terrible pain shown on the boy's face. Vortexes of Black energy swirl all around him and I join my fellow members of the Organization as we all hug the poor boy;

Our son.

* * *

 _ **And that's where it ends.  
Okay, so the whole Blood Transfusion was quite gory, but it had to be done. I want those rocks moveable, not like the Dursleys who stayed their whole life on Privet Drive. And the more people linked to the stones, the easier they can move them to other locations, like Fairland's estate – THANK YOU, NATE!  
Now, next chapter will have – for my story – the upcoming things: Harry waking up in his new home, the start of the moving, Harry discovering what was in the trunks. And yes, I plan to have Lupin into the story early; Sirius will still have to wait until we get to Third year as I want to keep that to the storyline.  
Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine**_

Good work Venquine I hope you keep it up. Please read and review on either of our profiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

An/Here is chapter 4 enjoy. Written by the Venquine and Nate the Werehog.

 _ **The AN of this chapter goes to Nate the Werehog,  
Nate, sorry I didn't show you the chapter before updating it. I worked on it endlessly two nights ago and then realized I had to get to bed or I'd sleep in, which didn't even happen as I woke an hour before my alarm went off. So I went and wrote the chapter yesterday morning, hurriedly posted it and completely forgot about our agreement.  
SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY with capital S and this another 100 times. And to further prove how sorry I am will I write as many chapters for as many of my stories as I can when not at work! I'll do my best and thank you for wanting to share this story with me a little longer.  
Greetings,**_

 _ **The Venquine**_

* * *

Chapter 4

 _ **Harry's POV  
25th of December 1990**_

My back aches and burns, waking me abruptly, but the soft linen of the sheets and the fluffy way the pillow encases my head makes me snuggle deeper into my bed, wanting to sleep longer, before my fuzzy mind realizes just how comfortable my bed actually is – more comfortable than it should be.  
I shoot up and instantly a soft voice asks: "Thought the pain would wake you." I turn to my left and see Demyx and Marluxia standing on both sides of a door I recognize as one belonging to their house. To this I tilt my head and Demyx asks: "Forgot what happened last night, little one?"  
But then the pain reminds me, together with flashes of me screaming out, my head thrown back and the corners of my eyes seeing tears of pain flowing down the cheeks of my new fathers and mother.

I can barely believe I forgot this and then Marluxia says: "Come on, we got you a bath ready to make the aches lessen." I slowly move to step out of the bed and then realize I'm wearing a new set of the uniform I wore last night.  
I look at the silky soft black robe, the wide neckline and silver zipper and straps and Demyx says: "The one you wore last night was only a Ritual model. This is what all official members wear. After your bath and the rest of your sleep, we'll tell you everything about us and where we came from."

I nod gratefully as more and more questions about that came up as the members started showing up at Privet Drive. I then walk out of my room, together with Demyx and Marluxia and we take the second door to the left in the wall opposite of mine.  
There we find a bathroom, spotless and of stainless steel, a gigantic bath that could almost go for the outside swimming pool the man on #12 has set into a platform with three steps and a raised sitting platform, and a beautiful combination of 12 silver and 12 golden tabs respectively set at the back of the tub.  
Demyx takes my robe and I blush again, but then he almost slaps me, his hand halting just above my shoulder and instead he says: "Don't worry, the next few weeks – to let you get used to us as parents – there will constantly be someone to help you bathe." He then adds with an off-handed voice:

"Oh, and we're moving."

I turn to him shocked, not wanting them to move now that I'm finally with them and as if he can read my thoughts, does Marluxia say: "What are brilliant speaker is trying to say is that all members, from #1 Xemnas to #13.2, you, are moving away from Privet Drive and over to Fairland's Estate."  
I shake my head and ask: "I-I'm moving along?" And Demyx answers: "It'd be a bit useless to first adopt you, perform a ritual to make you one of us and then leave you here as we move, wouldn't it little one?" And I blush as I realize he's right, feeling pleased with how Marluxia glares at him.  
The man then gently leads me into the tub and says: "The silver tabs are for the cold water and the golden ones are for the hot. You can best set three golden tabs on and three silver ones, that will get a good similarity between hot and cold water, but not lukewarm." I nod and do as he says.  
The water freezes my toes for a second as I turn the last tab – three times according to Demyx – but when it's reached my ankles is the temperature almost enough to already make me melt as I never had such a nice bath. Not at Privet Drive #4 and not after Gym classes back when I went to Primary school.

Marluxia and Demyx then help me get soap and shampoo and when I tell them I haven't washed my hair in over a year, they let me sit on a small platform set inside the tub and while Demyx uses small amounts of water to keep the soap out of my eyes, does Marluxia wash my hair almost strand for strand.  
I am then told to stand up and Marluxia holds an arm behind my back. I look at him and he says: "Just lean back and push your head back into your neck as far as you can, child." And when I do as asked, Demyx lets a waterfall of water drench down my hair, effectively taking away all the shampoo. Marluxia helps me back up and after they're done with my back, do they close the tabs.

I get out of the water and am instantly wrapped in an amazingly thick, fluffy black towel. I wrap it around my waist, under my arm pits and look at them as Demyx moves behind me and uses another towel to dry my hair. To this I comment: "I can shower alone, you know." And the man coos:  
"We know, little one. We just want you to have a real, childish Christmas. The one any child, whether 1 or 11, deserves to have and that you are way overdue." Unable to deny that one, I smile and say: "You already gave me an amazing Christmas. You adopted me and now you're taking me with you as you move."

Marluxia smiles at me as I clean off the water from my body and when Demyx takes away the towel from my hair, he snaps his finger, shockingly enough making a flower petal appear in his hand.  
This makes me wonder if this has anything to do with the explanation they'll give me later and only then do I realize that Demyx wasn't holding a bucket or anything when he let the waterfall drench my hair.  
I look from one to the other and then see that Marluxia has made a whole array of rose petals and he lets them softly go through my hair, tickling my scalp a little and some of them going down my back, soothing the pain more than the hot water of the tub did.  
Marluxia stops when the petals have all left my hair and he says: "That should do. Now you're all fresh and ready for a few more hours of rest. It is only 2 in the morning after all." This shocks me and I ask: "Then why were you up?" And the two answer: "To soothe your pain of course."

Making me smile as they take me back to my room. There Marluxia extends an arm to let him go before Demyx as I enter my room and he says: "You had your turn. It's my turn now." Demyx scowls and leans back against the same spot as earlier when I woke and I wonder what they're on about.  
I find out as Marluxia softly walks me to the bed and I lie back in it, not expecting the cold metal of the frame and the sturdy look of the kept bed to hide such soft, fluffy sweetness. The man waits till I'm lying down and then grabs the blanket, tucking it all around my shoulders and making sure only my head's uncovered.  
He then sits down next to me and summons a new flower petal, this one longer and greener. He puts it to his lips and as he blows against it, a beautiful sound is heard, the soft tunes and relaxing melody making it hard for me to keep my eyes open. And while wanting to hear the entire song, do I lull back into sleep soundly and swiftly.

* * *

I wake up hours later to find Luxord sitting at the simple metal desk and desk chair, reading one of his own books. The man looks up and smiles as he says: "May this day bring you the joy it has brought others with its ancient tradition, little one." Confusing me as he speaks cryptically as always.  
He then walks over and ruffles my hair, as he says: "Merry Christmas, little Jack." I look at him confused, wondering if they changed my name when they adopted me, but he shows me a pack of cards and I remember that it's Jack, Queen, King.  
I smile at him and thank him, before jumping out of bed, almost missing the warm fluffiness of the pillows and thick blanket. But then Luxord takes me from the room with a gentle hand on my back and into the same room I was in last night for the ritual.

There he focuses and takes me to one of the seats, letting me sit down, before he moves to another. All other seats are already taken and I remember an empty seat last night when looking around. Xemnas, who sits opposite of me, then speaks and says: "A glorious morning in which we welcome our newest member.

Welcome #13.2  
Harry James Potter."

Everyone applauds and I blush, shocked they numbered me and ask: "Do we all have numbers?" Xemnas nods and says: "Our numbers show when which of us joined our group, Organization XIII." I nod, while greatly confused as I never heard of them and ask: "What is Organization XIII?"  
The man sighs and says: "It's a story of a group, Harry, our group, to be precise. You see, this all has to do – with the heart." I tilt my eyebrow, barely believing this and touch my own hair with my left hand and the man turns to Zexion, who says:

"Harry, the heart is the most powerful weapon in all and every Universe. It's always born in Light, but once a person becomes a teenager Darkness, in the forms of jealousy, a need to fit in or be popular, anger, hatred, pain, sadness and such emotions, can start to grow within one's heart.  
When that happens, child, a person can lose himself to the Darkness and the Darkness will then claim that person's heart. That it hasn't happened yet to our neighbors is a mystery I don't want to solve." I snort at this as his words do make sense, seeing how the Dursleys constantly behaved.  
He coughs, returning my attention and says: "When a Heart is lost to the Darkness, it leaves the person's body and is shaped into something like this." And to my shock a creature I have met once before appears on the platform below us.

A vaguely humanoid body with black skin, a round, spherical head with circular glowing yellow eyes, 2 long twisted antennas and hands with three clawed fingers, while the feet lack any discernible digits.  
The creature that attacked me in large numbers years ago stands before me, squiggling and wiggling around with his eyes looking at each of my new parents and then at me. instantly I remember how I felt when surrounded by more of those creatures and I whisper the only thing I can:

"Mickey, help."

But then remember how the weird, mouse-like creature must still be looking for his friend or might have even found his friend and brought that person back home. Realizing my friend and mentor won't come, I focus on the light within my heart and – just like during his training – summon my Keyblade.  
The Sign of Innocence feels as welcome and familiar in my hand as it did then and I swish the weapon above my head three times, before shouting: "FIRE!" And launching a large chunk of fire from the three amethysts at the end of my blade straight at the creature below, which disappears in a flash straight after the hit.

Everyone around me looks shocked and I look around confused. Zexion is the first to recover and scrapes his throat, making everyone sit back and pay attention to him again, while I can tell they shoot quick glances at me every now and again. Zexion turns back to me, his fingers crossed over his lap and says:  
"The creature you just saw and destroyed is called a Heartless. Heartless are creatures born from the Darkness of one's heart. They see other humans as worthless and only to be used as vessels to create more of their own kind. Depending on how much Darkness someone's been through will determine the strength of the Heartless.  
But the heart is not everything in a person. If that person has a strong heart and is true of soul, his body gets left behind once the heart is taken from them. People with weak hearts, like people who can only summon a Shadow from their darkened heart – the creature you just saw – do not get that chance as their bodies completely disappear.

People with strong hearts, as I just said, get to keep their bodies, but because they lost their hearts, their bodies get a mind of themselves. They turn into – as they are called – Nobodies. And again, depending on their strength of heart, the Nobody can either be weak and obey other Nobodies or strong.  
Weak Nobodies often don't even get to keep their human forms. The weakest of those are Dusks, they look like this." And again Zexion seems to summon a creature, which makes me hold my Keyblade at the ready, the fire already simmering in the three amethysts at the hilt, ready to be launched.

The creature has a thin, sinuous body, a large cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the same symbol as is on the platform and its body seems covered in a light grey jumpsuit.  
It moves around a lot more flexible than the Shadow did and I am amazed at the dumbfounding feet of how it moves and waves its entire body. Then it looks at me and I barely keep a scream in as I see that its mouth is actually a zipper, opened to reveal grey, sharp teeth underneath.  
The creature itself appears to be very muscular, even if the arms and legs are very thin and the sides of its body are outlined by a black line. I look further and start to believe that the flexibility is because the hands and feet are pointed and lack digits, while its hands each sport two black bands around them.

All in all the creature kind of scares me and I aim my Keyblade at him, but then Zexion says: "No need for that, little one. This Dusk is completely under my control. Any weak Nobody I summon is under my control." I nod, slightly relieved and lie the Sign of Innocence back on my lap, holding it with both hands.  
Zexion then goes on and says: "Weak Nobodies, like this one, can't really think, even if Dusks do have the ability to speak. They follow orders of Strong Nobodies and are often completely under the control of one Nobody.  
Strong Nobodies on the other hand get to keep their human appearance, even if they are altered from their original forms. The alteration often isn't really that big or outstanding, so if a person has known the original self of the Nobody they can recognize that original person in the Nobody."

I nod and ask: "But why are you telling me all this?" And the man sighs as he says: "I'm telling you this, little one, because Organization XIII is an Organization – formed out of the strongest Nobodies ever."  
I look shocked at this and he says: "That's why we have these powers and why we have the ability to use the Door to the Darkness. It's part of us. But each of us fell at the hands of a Keyblade." I look at my own and ask: "This once killed you?"  
But the man shakes his head and with a soft voice, he says: "Nobodies don't have hearts, child, so technically they can't die. It's all about what happens to one Nobody or Heartless when they are felt by the Keyblade.

When a Heartless is felt by the Keyblade, the Heart is unleashed and sometimes returns the person back to its original self. We always believed that if we were struck by the Keyblade, we'd simply seize to exist because we don't have hearts. But each of us were brought here, with a heart, after being struck down."  
I look at my Blade, the Sign of Innocence, not sure if I should keep using it and feel the dark power of the portal appear next to me as Vexen appears next to me and says: "You shouldn't hate your Keyblade, little Wielder. It gave us exactly what we wanted the most; something we were willing to do terrible things for."

Xemnas then speaks up and while Vexen lies an arm around me, the man says: "He is right, Harry. We were willing to fell thousands of Heartless and therefore doom thousands of people to lose their hearts for good, as we gathered the hearts together to form Kingdom Hearts, something which would only help us.  
We were willing to use thousands and thousands of hearts, Harry, just to give 13 Nobodies one of their own. But the Keyblade Master stopped each and every one of us and we were reborn here. If it wasn't for the Keyblade, we would have been guilty of murder and we would have never met you."  
This makes me smile at the man and he smiles back, before Demyx leans back and says: "Just think about it. Hundreds of hearts lost, the twelve of us with hearts, but no Harry to care about and no Roxas who could help us keep and protect our own hearts. Totally lame and useless, if you ask me."

I look at him confused and ask: "Roxas?" The man laughs and says: "Yep, one lucky bastard, he was!" Before Xigbar says: "What Demyx is trying to explain is that Roxas was the Nobody of the Keyblade Wielder named Sora, who brought us all here by destroying us with his Keyblade.  
He lost his heart, apparently, when he discovered he had the Heart of his best friend – a girl named Kairi – within him. How that happened, we'll tell you another time. Anyway, he lost his heart to give her hers back and because of his strength of heart, he got a Nobody, a young boy I found and took to our castle.

That boy – was Roxas."

I look shocked and ask: "What happened to Roxas?" And with a peaceful smile Xemnas says: "As far as we know, he got the chance, as one of the only Nobodies, to merge back with his original self, Sora. He's safe and he helped Sora defeat me when I was nearing the completion of Kingdom Hearts."  
I nod, while all this information is a lot to take in and then I look at the only other seat that, last night, didn't have anyone sitting in it. I look at the seat closely and ask: "Was that his seat?" But Saix shakes his head and says: "No, that seat belonged to #VIII, Axel. You're # , because Roxas was #XIII."  
I look at my own seat and ask: "This is where Roxas sat?" And Xemnas answers: "In our old world, the Land That Never Was, yes. Luckily my power over Nothing was able to form a perfect replica of that castle in the vast space of this house, thus making the interior look much larger and wider than the exterior."

I nod again and ask: "So you all have a special power and I – like Mickey – have a Keyblade." The members – my fellow members – nod and Demyx asks: "How'd you get that anyway?" And I answer:  
"I was about seven and completely sick of being Dudley's boxball, so I focused on getting stronger. I went to side alleys and hit and kicked the walls there to physically get stronger. One day I was doing so, when those monsters – Shadows, you called them – came from the shadows and attacked me.

I had my hand open, ready to turn it into a fist and hit one of them when I felt a strange amazing power within my heart. I lied my other hand on my heart and somehow summoned this Keyblade. I used it, but I was pretty lousy at it, it being my first time. I was in loads of trouble, because more and more of them kept coming.  
Then I saw a bright light from the corner of my eye, but because another Shadow attacked me I didn't pay attention to it. Shockingly enough a mouse-like creature with large ears and a Keyblade appeared out of the light, used an amazing Fire attack to take down most of the Shadows and then took me to safety.

He explained me about the Keyblade and Shadows and taught me the basic moves of how to use the Keyblade for Offense and Defense after I explained him why I wanted the Keyblade. He even taught me some basic magic and by the next morning I was so exhausted I collapsed before he left to find his friend.  
The last thing I remember is him saying I should never let my Light down; that it was the source of my power and what made my Keyblade strong. I promised him and asked him if he would come visit me when he found his friend, that he shouldn't forget about me. After that – I don't remember."

Everyone nods and Xemnas says: "I am glad you had someone to teach you how to wield the Keyblade, Harry, and he was absolutely right. A Keyblade, like your Sign of Innocence, feasts on the power of Light in one's heart. And yours, even while growing up with those monsters, is still very much Light."  
I smile at him and he says: "But we also did a Blood Ritual to make sure you're perfectly safe with us. Lexaeus found powerful stones in your old garden that were filled with Blood Magic, so we realized that your place was highly, magically protected. We took the stones, adopted you and performed the ritual, strengthening them."

I look shocked and ask: "Wait, you mean to tell me that – outside of you and the power of Nobodies – there is magic in this world?" And Luxord says: "Depending on what we found when we checked those trunks for dangerous material, I'd have to say yes, Harry, there is indeed magic here."  
To this I shoot up and say: "Then let's go check out those trunks, I want to know what those Dursleys kept from me." everyone nods, but I had misplaced my footing and just when I feel myself falling, do I twist my body to the side, my Keyblade still in my right hand and lock the end of the blade to my backrest.

Everyone sighs in relief and Xemnas says: "Xaldin, put our son back on his seat, please." And with a simple wave of his wrist do I feel Xaldin push a small gust of wind against my front, pushing me against the backrest.  
Vexen then grabs my shoulder and says: "Focus on what I do, Harry, it will be your first lesson as an Organizations member." I nod and feel a power awaken in him that actually makes my Keyblade tremble in fear. I look at the blade, just as a gust of dark power swallows us up and brings us down to the platform.

I raise my Keyblade and say: "I recognize the power you used, Vexen, don't ask me how, but my Keyblade doesn't seem to like it." Vexen smiles and says: "Perfectly understandable, Harry, that Keyblade is a perfect sign of Light and I used the Power of Darkness to transport us down, two opposite powers."  
I nod and then everyone else portals down and Xemnas says: "Luxord, bring us the trunks." The blond man nods and gigantic cards turn in a circle in front of us, before they disappear on Luxord's physical command and the two trunks I remember Aunt Petunia carrying downstairs last night appear before us.

I rush at the trunks and ask: "You checked them to be okay? Nothing my uncle ever used or something?" Luxord nods and says: "Lexaeus, Larxene and I all checked them after the ritual. Anything dangerous or that we think you're just too young to have, we took out and placed in our rooms."  
I nod and open the top trunk. A huge wind of dust blows in my face and I cough, waving the dust away before I look inside. Loads of stuff I have never seen before, trinkets that strangely look familiar to me and other items all lie in the trunk, together with various books – but one thing stands out most of all.  
A finely carved piece of wood upon which a dog, a stag, a wolf, a lily and a small fawn are all together with a background of trees and a full moon. I slowly, carefully pick it up and out of the trunk, suddenly noticing the small text in the right down corner. Squinting my eyes and blowing the remaining dust off, I read

 _ **For my little cub  
Your guardian, Moony**_

* * *

 _ **And that's where I end it!  
And I must say this is quite the story; better than I imagined when I started writing this. There is an explanation about the Organization and how Nobodies and Heartless are created, the return of the Organization is explained and Harry is starting to realize he has a whole new home.  
LOVE IT!  
Next chapter will be another time jump – I have no idea how to write about moving – and will be a few days into Harry's stay in the new home. It will be the night before New Year and will hold … returning in Harry's life. Who will this person be? Mickey? Or maybe Remus? Or one of the teachers?  
Read and find out,**_

 _ **The Venquine**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts.

AN/ here is the next chapter of the story written by the lovely Venquine and myself.

 _ **Here's the next chapter!  
Well, Nate and I are going to share this story a little longer – okay, a lot longer as he plans not to split up until Sora and Roxas demerge and I don't plan to write anything about them until Fifth, so we're on good grounds here and if he decides to bring Sora, Roxas, Axel, Riku, or Kairi in sooner, we'll just split sooner.  
Anyway, this chapter will – as written in the last bottom AN – hold the night before New Year, a little note on the moving, and will have someone very important returning into Harry's life. It won't be one of the teachers, as we agreed to keep those gone a little longer, until Harry goes to Hogwarts, to be precise.  
Okay, enjoy**_

 _ **The Venquine**_

* * *

Chapter 5

 _ **Harry's POV  
31st of December 1990**_

The last few days have been nothing if not hectic as hell. The moving wasn't all that hard as Xemnas and Zexion just moved the space of their old castle into Zexion's Lexicon, returned the interior of the house back to how it was before they moved in and then took the entire – giggle – book with them.  
This was done the same day as they explained me their life story and late that same afternoon Larxene and Luxord took me shopping for last-minute Christmas gifts – all so Demyx could change my cold, professional room into the best child-teenager's room this world has ever seen – or at least the best I've ever seen.

The iron grey and black walls are changed to painted brown and grey, to keep with the rest of the interior and the metal bed is now made of wood, but still with the Organization's Emblem on the headboard.  
The closet for my clothes is now build into the back wall and every wall has a window looking out into the rest of the neighborhood. The closet holding my toys is now a trunk attached to my bed and the floor is made of a thick rug of the darkest of black, so I can get lost in the color and soft thickness.

The shopping in itself had been slightly scary because of Larxene, who was showing her impatient and sadistic side to me for the first time and Luxord had assured me it was a side of her that was only shown if she believed she had to defend herself or the things and people she believed in.  
"And currently, I'm sure she believes she has to defend and protect you as you are now her only son and the youngest member of our Organization." The man had assured me and I had nodded, before the crazy woman had grabbed my upper left arm and forcefully dragged me into a toy store she had found.  
That had been the most pleasurable nightmare I had ever seen as Luxord had kept me back and away from Larxene while, for 15 whole minutes he had to drag the woman away from first the baby, then the toddler and finally the 5-10 years old department, reminding her that I was nearing 11 several times.  
Finally Larxene had found several departments in the large toy store – a toy shopping mall as Luxord called it – that were right for my age and she had, for just a second, tried to see if I would like playing with Barbie dolls, but I had this time been the one to remind her I was the wrong sex for that.

Finally we got to the right departments, such as toy cars and G.I. Joe action figures, but this too was a pleasurable nightmare as Larxene, within ten minutes in just one department, complained that her shopping cart was too small, having taken at least one of each toy placed on the shelves.  
Luxord had persuaded her to just roll the cart and check to see if the toys _I_ picked were proper for my age and finally we got some shopping done, Luxord and Larxene constantly assuring me I could buy whatever I wanted. In the end we bought enough stuff – I had gotten the hang of it – to fill one cart and one basket.  
Luxord had been very proud of how I had kept back and had actually written down a couple of the things I had bought, saying he would use the variety of those products to base future gifts on.  
I had of course, when leaving the cars, the sport games, the electronic games and the video department behind to head for the cash register, been unable to resist the stuffed toy department and while the bottom of the cart was filled with toy-cars, some video games and a few Lego boxes, was the top filled with a life-sized stuffed dragon, stag, lion, tiger, wolf and dark brown dog.  
Larxene had been over the moon when she saw me return with them and I had to explain how I was only ever allowed stuffed toys with no head, tail or legs to calm her down, before Luxord went and took the basket to make sure they could carry everything to the cash register, Larxene still smiling at the stuffed toys.

Afterwards Larxene had pulled me into a shoestore, a clothing store and a sports store, buying me three sets of new shoes, five jackets and even a bomber jack with green shirt and black jeans and several balls to play with. Finally the woman seemed to have shopped enough and, agreeing with Luxord, we went home.  
And upon arrival we all went to put my new stuff in my room, but I had looked outside into the hall and inside back into my room three times, together with checking the nametag on my door four times before I believed this to actually be my room – all the while were Larxene and Luxord unpacking my Christmas gifts.

It had been one heck of a first day of Christmas.

Now it's almost a week later, tomorrow being the 1st of January in 1991 and I'm leaning out of my window, looking out into the lawn. Our house is absolutely beautiful and the scenery outside is no less beautiful as we had been able to buy quite the nice home just on the outskirts of town.  
The house itself is made of beautiful brownstone, is two floors and has a covered patio and swimming pool overlooking the backyard. It has 2 garages and the nearly-flat roof is made of soft red bricks, while the roof over the patio is shaped like a pyramid and made of a darker red with small opening at the top.  
And for the rest of the inside it's exactly the same as the inside of their old home and the castle in which they lived before being brought here. But still, I can tell that Demyx and Larxene are starting to get sick of all that grey and metal and wonder if the inside will get a renovation soon.

Still, the days between my Christmas-shopping spree and today had not been peaceful as Xaldin had taken it upon himself to train me in using my Keyblade – his six lances being the perfect weapons to fight against – in the morning and had Vexen and Zexion decided to help me sort the trunks in the afternoon.  
Zexion had been most helpful here as he had first moved everything out of both trunks and then moved everything his powers noted with the name Lupin or Moony on it into one trunk and everything else in the other. I had been interested in what others had to write me and what they had gotten me, but Moony was more important.  
The message that I was his little puppy and that he was my guardian had not left my mind and had even worried the others. They had been worried that someone had stolen me, placed me with the Dursleys and that this Moony person was really my father. I had worried of this too and we had checked all we had of him.

Luxord had also used his connections as a transferred librarian to get into the Ministry and find any possible files on this Lupin guy – which got us the information that the man was not married, had never gotten a child and even moved a lot as he was easily fired, even though he had amazing school records.  
Luxord has – for the last three days – been trying to contact the man and I personally hope he will succeed very soon. Luxord had even promised me to make it his good intention for the upcoming year and I had been pleased with his promise to keep looking for the man that had apparently – at one point in my life – really cared for me.

Then suddenly a knock is heard on my door and it opens sideways to allow Xemnas entrance. The man sits down on a single seat next to the window and says: "It's time for bed, Harry. We agreed you'd go to bed early so you can watch new year with us, remember?" I nod and thank the man, quickly getting ready and lying down.  
The man then sits down next to my bed and asks: "Shall we continue where we left off?" I nod and the man says: "Well, last time we stopped Simba had lost his father, had been chased away by Hyena's, had been nearly eaten by vultures, saved by Timon the Meerkat and Pumbaa the Warthog and learned Hakuna Matata, right?"

I nod and he smiles before he says: "Well, years passed and Simba grew up under that very saying, never once thinking back on his past on the Pride lands unless it was in his nightmares where he visited the day his father was killed by the wildebeests. But the Pride lands now had Scar for king and that was bad, really, really bad.  
Keeping himself to his word, Scar allowed the Hyenas onto the Pride lands and without their King the Lions felt too weak to fight back against the Hyenas, who soon after made them the hunters for their own meals. But Scar only cared for wearing the title of King and not for the responsibilities that came with it.  
He allowed the Pride Lands to dry out and soon the river was dry, skulls and corpses of wildebeests were everywhere and no grass was growing unless it was dead and scarred. Even the herds – all of them, except the lions – moved away and the lions and hyenas were without any food left."

I look shocked at this and the man smiles as he goes on: "Simba was relaxing under his favorite palm tree, near a cooling spring, and he was all grown up. His golden fur is now all over his body and only his auburn mane hides the fur around his head and on his neck, along with his ears for a bit.  
He was about to have a small sip from the spring when he heard Pumbaa scream for help. He rushes for his friend's location and sees another, female, lion about to kill the warthog. Jumping over the upturned tree root holding his fat friend captive he attacks the lioness and after a struggle, realizing the lioness

Is Nala,  
His old friend."

My eyes widen even more and I almost sit up, but Xemnas and I have agreed I would only get to hear the story if I stayed lying down in bed. Xemnas smiles at me and says: "He called out her name and she moves back, not recognizing him. He tells her who he is and they happily reunite, both over the moon to see each other again.  
Nala then explains Timon and Pumbaa that Simba is the son of their dead king and that, with him alive, he is the rightful king and explains to Simba how Scar had told them he was dead, because he had told them of the stampede. Nala tried to get Simba to return, but Simba, still feeling guilty, refused to do so.  
The two split up and Simba met the old friend of his father, Rafiki, the baboon. He showed him a beautiful, mystical pond and there, through Rafiki's magic and Simba's love for his father, the old baboon summoned the spirit of the old King, who told Simba he had to remember who he was.

Telling his son how he was his son and the true King and how he had to retake his place in the circle of Life was not enough for Simba, but when Rafiki taught him he could learn from any kind of past, no matter how painful Simba scraped together all his courage and ran back to the Pride Lands."  
I smile widely now, but then Xemnas tucks me in further and says: "And what happened after he returned – will be told tomorrow." And I ask: "You mean, after the fireworks?" And Xemnas laughs, saying: "No, tomorrow night, when you go to bed. When it's your bedtime, little smartass."  
I shrug and smile playfully, but he softly kisses my forehead and I turn on my side, easily falling asleep and dreaming of Simba and my hopes of meeting him one day as the story Xemnas is telling is something that really happened in one the worlds from which he and the other members came from.

* * *

Then it's nearing midnight and Zexion, easily the coolest and most collected of the entire Organization, wakes me with the words: "Nearly midnight, Harry and Luxord says he has a surprise at exactly 12 o'clock." Instantly I'm awake and dressed as I had put my clothes over my chair, ready to be put on at midnight.  
Zexion and I walk slowly to the Altar of Naught and Xemnas and Xaldin use their combined powers to open up the roof and show us a beautiful view of the sky above our home. Then Xemnas says: "Just one more minute, Xigbar, hold your Arrowguns at the ready." And I see Xigbar standing next to a whole row of fireworks.

This makes me smile widely and the minute soon comes to an end, me moving my arms up and down as we chorus: "Ten – nine – eight – seven – six – five – four – three – two – one!" And as we all shout, does Xigbar launch a perfect shot across the fuses of all flares, lighting all of them together.  
The entire row of 13 flares shoot into the sky, apparently past our actual ceiling, and explode in the atmosphere, to my shock making the sign _XIII_. I look at the sign in shock and then everyone shouts: "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All of them hugging me tightly, making me tense for a single second, before I smile.

Then Luxord parts and says: "And I have a special surprise to lead you into the new year, Harry." I look at the blonde man and he says: "Follow me." Taking me down the staircase and into Where Nothing Gathers. Here we decided to keep the trunks with stuff, but then I see a man sitting on one of the trunks.  
The man's hair is sandy brown but it's amazingly well mixed with grey streaks which make the man look years older than I guessed him to be. His face is covered in scars of what look like claws and his amber brown eyes are slightly honey colored. A gentle smile is on his face and it widens when he sees me.  
He stands up and says: "Happy new year, cub." Telling me enough and I turn to Luxord, asking: "You found him? already?" The man nods and says: "He was an employee at the library I transferred to about half a year ago. Had to be fired because he couldn't take all the night shifts."

The man then walks forward and says: "Harry, I'm really glad to have finally met you. And I'm glad it happened the Muggle way as Dumbledore has made me promise not to meet you in any way magically possible." I tilt my head a little as I look at him confused and ask: "Dumbledore? Muggle?"  
The man sighs and says: "So she really kept you ignorant. I warned him that would happen." I shake my head and ask: "Wait, you knew – her?" This time the man looks confused and Luxord says: "Mr. Moony, the reason you're meeting Harry here is not because he's on holiday or having a sleepover.  
We met him about half a year ago and have since kept an eye on him, having a house across from his, and we discovered he was severely abused. We called in the Child Protection Services and had them remove Harry from those people the night before Christmas, before we adopted Harry as our own son."

The man looks shocked and asks: "Harry was – my cub – a-abused?" And Luxord nods and says: "I can show you the pictures of evidence later. Right now, I think you owe my son an explanation about what you just said, concerning this Dumbledore person and the term you used, Muggle I believe it was."  
The man nods and says: "Take a seat, Harry." But I take his hand and with the power Lexaeus taught me, transport us both to my seat, letting Mr. Moony take a seat on my arm rest. The man looks shocked and Luxord follows my example, moving over to his own seat and opening a book.  
Moony looks down for a second and asks: "Harry, how did you get such control over your Accidental Magic. That is really amazing." But I tell him: "That's not Accidental Magic; it's the power of the Nobodies." Before I explain him everything about the Heart, Light and Darkness and Heartless and Nobodies.

Moony looks shocked and asks: "So you – you're a Nobody?" But I shake my head and say: "Just blood-adopted by twelve other Nobodies. The ritual to make me one of their own was fused with the Blood Ritual and I got some of their blood and they some of mine, thus giving me some of their powers.  
Xemnas says he and the others will start and teach me after New Year." I say excited and the man smiles before I ask: "Isn't that cool, Mr. Moony?" And the man laughs, confusing me. He then says: "Harry, my real name is Remus Lupin. Moony was a nickname me and my friends used when we were teenagers."  
I nod and ask: "So how should I call you?" The man shrugs and says: "Anyway you like is fine, Harry. I'm just happy to see you again. Dumbledore constantly said you were okay and that I should wait until you were reintroduced into the Magical World before I could meet you again, but it's really good to see you again."

Luxord then closes his book and asks: "This Dumbledore person you keep talking about. Who is he exactly?" And Moony explains: "He is the one who brought Harry to his relatives when his parents were killed." And I ask: "Killed? You mean in the car accident?" And the man turns to me before he thunders:

"In the WHAT?"

And instantly, in my mind's eye, the man changes from the kind, protective Moony, to my uncle and I whimper and squeak: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. Please don't hurt me. please!" But then Luxord snaps: "Lupin!" And the man seems to come to his senses, looking at me shocked.  
He quickly tries to hug me, but I phase over to Luxord, cuddling in the man's embrace, while Luxord glares at a stricken Moony and says: "I think that explanation will have to wait, Mr. Lupin. You better get home and get to bed." And Lupin nods, sliding down the seat and obviously using magic to land softly.  
He then leaves the room and while I have my face hidden in Luxord's dark brown shirt with high collar, do I see the man sending me an apologizing look before he closes the door to the room behind him. Luxord then holds me a little stronger and says: "Same goes for you, little one. Time for bed."  
I nod and that night, after falling asleep for a second time, I dream of being held by warm protective arms and the strange need of keeping this nice, wild and protective man-beast-person close to me.

* * *

 _ **And that's where I leave it!  
Okay, so Remus blew it and will have to work hard to get back in good graces with Luxord and Harry, but that's just my punishment for him listening to Dumbledore instead of his inner wolf. Oh, and for not contacting Harry after Fourth or after their reunion during Christmas in Sixth.  
Next chapter will be a little more on Harry exploring his home and the gifts from the trunk and it will also have the Organization finding out just who taught Harry how to use the Keyblade as you could easily read that they didn't recognize the name during the last chapter, now did they?  
Okay, enjoy**_

 _ **The Venquine**_

 _ **Ps. I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts NOR do I own Harry Potter. I love and bought the games, the movies and the books, but that is it.  
PS. This story is as much mine as it is Nate's the Werehog's and we are proud to work on it together. We rock, Nate!**_

AN2/ Wow another great chapter. Remus needs to work on controlling Moony a little more huh? Will he earn Harry's trust? Stay tuned to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry potter

AN/ Here is another chaper of the story written by the venquine and myself.

 _ **Here's the next chapter!  
And I know last chapter said that Harry explained everything about Light, Darkness Hearts and whatnot, but I'm changing that to everything he remembered, thus not the whole story. Why? Well, it's part of what I'm going to write in this chapter and I really hope Nate the Werehog agrees with me.  
Now, I know what will happen this chapter, but the whole exploring will be a little pushed to the background and the whole finding out who taught Harry will probably be at the end. I hate Lupin for not contacting Harry during Fourth or halfway through Sixth, but I do want him and Harry to bond.  
Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine  
Co-written by Nate the Werehog**_

* * *

Chapter 6

 _ **7th of January 1990  
Luxord's POV**_

It's been a week since Lupin's shout had scared little Harry and the aftereffects are still lingering and visible. Harry no longer asks a single question, tries to do too many chores for his young body to handle and obviously flinches and tenses up if one of us comes near him or tries to hug him.  
Demyx had wanted to kill Lupin for the actions he caused, but Vexen and I believed it was better to let Harry get more used to the sandy-brown haired man through everything he had send Harry over the years.

Fortunately enough had Harry's interest in the items not lessened since the event and Zexion or Vexen constantly took him to look over the items during the afternoon. In the morning Demyx and Lexaeus would keep Harry from doing too many chores by turning the backyard into a slide or playing with the child in the pool. And slowly but surely are we seeing Harry's fear diminish.

Now we are all on our thrones in the Room Where Nothing Gathers and while Harry doesn't know it, are we waiting for Lupin to come here; Saïx being the one to take him to us. None of us really know why the Lunar Diviner had offered to be the one to pick Lupin up or why he felt the need to be near the man, but I did have a theory now that we know that magic exists in this world.  
Still I kept quiet about it, deciding to first tell this to Saïx himself and Xemnas, then to speak with Lupin himself to see if I'm right and then to see where Fate will lead us. My theory after all makes me unsure if we should keep Lupin near Harry, but I don't want to split the two up, not now that they found each other.  
I shake my head and think: "As much as I've always relied on fate to do what she pleases and to lead us to our destinies, I know I can't now. Not if my theory on Lupin is correct. And his vicious reaction sure helps me confirm it." I then shake my head and we all look down as a dark Portal appears on the platform.

 _ **Harry's POV**_

Being kept busy by my new family, seeing all those pictures, reading all those letters and cuddling and playing with all the toys and stuffed figures that Mr. Lupin had sent me has really helped me get over my fear for what happened on New Year's Eve and I had regrown my confidence that, here, I was safe and wanted.  
The way Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen kept me busy with fun games and activities whenever I wanted to fulfill a chore also proved they cared for me and I had enjoyed myself more than I ever did in my life.

Still I feel confused as to why we have all conversed in Where Nothing Gathers and suddenly see Saïx appear – together with Mr. Lupin. Demyx snorts haughtily and both the man's furious shouts and his happy smiling face come forth in my mind.  
I shake my head to clear it and see the same smiling face stare up as Saïx returns to his own seat. I lock eye-contact with Mr. Lupin and see guilt burning in the amber-brown depths. I smile at the man and then Xemnas says:

"Mr. Lupin, your presence here will be accepted, but only under supervision. You can be around Harry, but only when around one of my men and only to further explain the Magical World to Harry and tell him what you know of his birth-parents. If you screw up again we will again keep Harry from you for another week as you can only enter our home through a Dark Portal. Is that all clear?"

Mr. Lupin nods and Lexaeus uses his power of the earth to make another throne in the middle of platform, while Xaldin blows Mr. Lupin up onto the throne with his own power. Mr. Lupin looks shocked at the powers being used and Vexen says: "Perhaps a full explanation and introduction are in order." I nod and say: "I guess I forgot to explain all of it the last time. Sorry, Mr. Lupin."  
Mr. Lupin smiles at me consolingly, while I can see a hint of hurt in his eyes and then smiles gratefully as Vexen and I listen carefully, studying the man's expressions as he hears the full story about Hearts, Light and Darkness and about the Keyblade and how it gave my fathers that what they lost when they became Nobodies.  
Mr. Lupin seems shocked, fascinated, intrigued and overwhelmed at the end of it all. I myself can't blame him as the story seems even more amazing the second time around and I realize I really left a lot out when I explained it to him. He shakes his head, obviously trying to sort it all, and says:  
"So if I get this straight, you all had your hearts stolen by Darkness, gained the powers you have now when you became Nobodies and got sent here to Earth when you were felled by the Keyblade, with hearts and your powers intact?" Vexen nods and says: "Yes, that would be correct. Now, if you'll allow us, Mr. Lupin, we will introduce ourselves to you, powers, weapons and everything."

Mr. Lupin nods and Xemnas stands up, Mr. Lupin's throne turning to him and he summons two large beams of red glowing energy as he says: "I am Number I, Xemnas. My title here is Superior, I control the Power of Nothing and use my Ethereal Blades called Interdiction to further control it."  
Mr. Lupin seems both shocked and confused as Xigbar is next, standing up with a smirk as he summons his Arrowguns, actually causing a shock to come from Mr. Lupin. Xigbar smirks at this and says: "I am Nr. II, Xigbar. I control the power of Space and use my Arrowguns, Sharpshooters, to keep off enemies."  
Now Mr. Lupin shivers and I wonder how he'll react as Xaldin stands up. Mr. Lupin looks at the calm man, who summons his six lances and for the wide eyes of Mr. Lupin, he says: "I am Nr. III, Xaldin. I control the wind and use my Six Lances, the Lindworm, to keep enemies away from myself and new child."  
This makes a small smile appear on my and Mr. Lupin's face and Vexen slowly stands up, summoning his shield and when a sigh of relief is heard from Mr. Lupin, Vexen says: "I am Nr. IV, Vexen. I am a Scientist and with my power over Ice and my Shield, Frozen Pride, will I defend us all."  
Now a proud smile appears on Mr. Lupin's face and Lexaeus stands up, instantly summoning his weapon and holding it behind him as he says: "I am Nr. V, Lexaeus. I control the power over the Earth, use it to play with Harry in the backyard and will use my Axe-Sword, Skysplitter, to protect him if needed."

Relief and pride are visible on Mr. Lupin's face, while I can see his worried eyes flicker to the Axe-sword before Zexion stands up with his Lexicon already in hand and he says: "I am Nr. VI, Zexion. I use the Attribute of Illusion to confuse my opponents away from my team and family along with my Lexicon, Book of Retribution."  
Saïx is next, looking at Lupin in such an interested and hungry way it makes us both shiver and as he calls forth his Claymore he says: "I am Nr. VII, Saïx. The Moon is from which I draw my power and my Claymore, Lunatic, will go Beserk when one of my own is in danger, driving away whatever force needed."  
I saw Mr. Lupin whiten when the moon was mentioned and Luxord seems interested in this before my attention is drawn to Demyx who jumps up, the end of his Sitar aimed at Mr. Lupin and says: "I am Nr. IX, Demyx. My Sitar, Arpeggio and my power over the water will blow your ears and wash you away if you ever hurt Harry again."  
Mr. Lupin and I both cringe and then Luxord stands up, his hands wide and the cards moving between them as he says: "I am Nr. X, Luxord. My power is the Cards and my friend is Lady Faith. My most powerful and common used deck is Fair Game and with it I control the power of time."

I smile at the gentle man who has taught me so much over the last two weeks I've been here and then Marluxia gracefully stands up, his scythe above his head and says: "I am Nr. XI, Marluxia. I am a Graceful Assassin as my Scythe, the Graceful Dahlia, will cut through anyone harming my family."  
Larxene laughs at this with her hand in front of her mouth and her knives already between her fingers and then she stands up and says: "I am Nr. XII, Larxene. My Knives are sharp, but my power over the Lightning is sharper. Harm anyone I care about and I'll zap you straight to another dimension."

Deciding the man has had enough threats thrown at him, I stand up too, drawing Mr. Lupin's attention and with practiced ease I summon the Sign of Innocence, the black metal warming to my hand and the powers coming to me without me having to close my eyes anymore. I look at the man and say:  
"I am Nr. 13.2 Harry James Potter. I hold the Power over the Light as that is what my Master, Mickey, taught me now four years ago. My power is my Keyblade, Sign of Innocence and with it I can slightly control Fire, Ice, Thunder, Healing and Gravity. Some of these elements are further taught to me by my parents."

This time both Mr. Lupin and all other members of my family look shocked and Xaldin asks Xigbar: "Did I just hear him say Mickey?" Xigbar nods and I say: "Yeah, that's what I told you the first time I showed you my Keyblade. When I said that you all have powers and that I –."  
And Vexen ends: "Like Mickey have a Keyblade – how could we have missed it?" I shrug and answer: "I think you were too curious on me having a Keyblade and how I got it and all. Not to mention the explanation you gave me." The man nods and then Mr. Lupin points to the empty seat and asks:

"Just a question  
Who was Nr. VIII?"

And Saïx answers: "Nr. VIII was my old best friend Axel. He was the Nobody of my friend Lea and we joined the Organization together. He holds the power over Fire and he used Chakrams to further strengthen his power. He was also best friends with our old member; Nr. XIII, Roxas."  
Mr. Lupin looks curious and the man smirks as he explains: "Nr. XIII, Roxas was the Nobody of the one who felled us. He rejoined with his Original Self, Sora, and together they struck us down. Only Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen and Axel were not struck down by them." Mr. Lupin nods and asks:

"And what happened to Axel?" Saïx sighs and says: "He turned into a renegade against us, wanting to turn Sora into a Heartless so he could have Roxas back. In the end, he was helping Sora get back with Kairi, a girl he had first kidnapped before I took her, and he gave his whole being into an attack to save Sora.  
As far as we know he died in Betwixt and Between. We're not exactly sure of it as Vexen wasn't felled by a Keyblade but still arrived here, but we think that by self-destructing he was not offered the chance we all got." Mr. Lupin nods and says: "My deepest condolences for your loss, I know how it feels." The man nods and Xemnas says: "Which brings us to one of the reasons you are here, Mr. Lupin.

How did Harry's parents die?"

* * *

 _ **And that's where I end it.  
Nate the Werehog, if you want to put the explanation of Halloween in this chapter, go right ahead. I'm going to keep that until next chapter as this was long and detailed enough. We don't want to overwrite our readers, do we?  
Anyway, next chapter will hold the Halloween story, but I'm going to keep Sirius out that for now. I'll let Lupin explain about that after First year, when he hears that Harry had to face Heartless and Voldemort. That will make him, unlike Dumbledore, see that Harry is ready for the full truth.  
Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine**_

AN/ Wow another great chapter. Keep up the good work Venquine


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.

AN/ Here is another chapter of the Venquine's and my story.

 _ **Here's the next chapter!  
And I'm really sorry this took so long and that most chapters I've been writing were author's notes. I'm working frantically on other stories and will prove – together with Nate the Werehog – that this one will be worth the wait and the effort we put behind our stories. Unlike what some people think.  
Now, this chapter will certainly not be an easy one as Remus had to tell Harry what actually happened to his parents and let's face it; no one wants to write about that. So instead of this being Harry or Remus' POV, will I let it be someone else's – someone you wouldn't exactly expect.  
Nate the Werehog, if you want to add the part of Remus' POV of how he told the story or of Harry and how he reacted to it, go ahead. This is our story and if you can add parts to it, then you should. I just don't really want to be the one to write about one man telling a ten year old how his parents died.  
Oh, and to those fearing for my stories, don't worry. I'm going to request with Point Given if I can add them to her site later and I have a multitude of ideas on how to combine Yu-Gi-Oh with HP and how to combine KH with HP, so even without the reading parts, I will still write stories with my proper quality.  
So short said, my stories won't vanish as they will – hopefully – be moved to another site and then replaced by new versions of combining KH with HP and combining Yu-Gi-Oh with HP. And I will keep to most aspects I have in those stories – Dumbles Bashing, Sirius-Harry family, SiriusxRemus and others.  
Okay enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine  
Co-author; Nate the Werehog**_

Chapter 7

* * *

 _ **Zexion's POV**_

I have always kept a close eye on people.

On their emotions, their existence, how they respond to things. I always found it fascinating. Now I find it necessary as I have to make sure Harry isn't overwhelmed by the story Mr. Lupin tells us about what actually happened to his birthparents, who are apparently named Lily and James Potter.  
To learn more about the birth-givers of this little Keyblade Wielder is quite interesting and I see that Vexen agrees with me as he has a look of utmost concentration on his face. Lupin, in the mean time, seems to have trouble telling the tale and I can almost sense how he's holding something back.  
Wondering why, I decide to ask him later and listen as he tells about the terrors he had to face as a teen, because of a man named Voldemort – I really feel myself believing there is more behind that name – and how a man named Dumbledore fought him, together with himself and Harry's parents.  
The story then goes on to how, suddenly, Voldemort targeted Harry's parents even more than before, forcing them into hiding and this is where I believe Lupin holds something back. Wondering if he could have anything to do with it, my need to ask him later grows and I see him falter.

The man sighs and says: "Harry, your parents were amazing. They were the best friends I could have ever had and they were the greatest parents I have ever seen. I – I once came to visit them so early, you were still asleep and they stayed around your crib for over half an hour just to look at you.  
But the protection they were offered wasn't enough and Voldemort found them. He attacked their house and – while he was able to kill both Lily and James – you – something within you somehow stopped him and no one knows how. But – that is how we have been able to live in peace for the last 9 years."

Harry looks at the tale shocked and asks: "Something – within me?" He then slowly touches his heart and asks: "Could it have been – my Keyblade?" I personally feel that theory to be quite reasonable, even if a little lacking, but then shake my head and while Lupin looks thoughtful, do I say:  
"It was probably something that called forth that power, Harry, but I think it was something from the outside. I think something that happened before Voldemort tried to kill you that caused you to call forth your power." Harry sighs and says: "If only I hadn't been just an infant. Then I could have remembered."

But Vexen says: "I personally feel glad you were just an infant, Harry. It would have been a true burden for you if you had been old enough to remember this terrible attack on your life and family. None the less will I try and investigate what called forth your exceeding powers, little one."  
Harry smiles at him and I say: "And I'll be glad to help." I then turn to Lupin and ask: "Do you know anything else? Like where his parents are buried or where the attack took place?" The man nods and says: "I know both places. Unfortunately I have yet to visit their graves; it just hurts too much to go there."

Harry nods, obviously understanding the man's point and then Demyx says: "Then we'll all go." Lupin turns to him and he says: "Think about it. We adopted Harry, so we should at least go and see if we got their approval, right? And Harry was never allowed to know of his folks, so he should get the chance too, right?"  
Remus nods and Lexaeus says: "And if it becomes too much for either of you, you will always have us to lean on." To which Demyx says: "Right you are, Silent Hero." Making a small smile appear on Lexaeus' face before Xemnas says: "Then it's decided. Soon we will all go and see their graves."

Everyone nods and the rest of the day Lupin tells us stories of what he and his friend James were up to and what James and Lily did when they had Harry. Harry himself doesn't even seem to be embarrassed by the tales of him as an infant, making me believe he's probably too happy to hear about his parents at last.  
Feeling I can't really blame the child, I hate the fact we left Privet Drive without getting at least some payback at those terrible Muggles – as Lupin has explained us that is what they call people without magic. I then shake my head and think: "They, like Kingdom Hearts, are in the past.  
I must focus on the future. On Harry." And I listen on, just as Lupin tells us of how Harry first called him. "Uncle Moony? Why is that?" Harry asks and Remus shrugs and says: "Your dad and I had nicknames for each other. You just heard them and called me that. He was Prongs, a nickname you had even more trouble with."

Harry smiles and then Xaldin says: "Enough chat, it's time for lunch." And Lexaeus returns Lupin's seat to the floor as we all use the Dark Portals ourselves. Then Larxene says: "You know, if the king could actually get to this world, wouldn't that mean that they can keep an eye on this world too?"  
And Marluxia retorts: "Explain." The woman sighs and says: "If the king can get to this world, surely his little teacher can keep an eye out and might have even noticed our presence here." To this Xigbar laughs and says: "Well, if he can, why hasn't he send his lackeys out to stop us yet?"

Larxene shrugs and says: "Fair enough, I guess we're safe from being destroyed again." She then hugs Harry and pulls him close to her, startling him with her sudden move as she says: "Meaning there is nothing that can stop us from taking care of you, little one." Making most of us shake our head at her antics.  
We then take Lupin to another chamber, one that was already part of the house we bought and while Xaldin goes to work in the kitchen, does the rest of us further explain our powers and the way of life in the worlds we came from, something which seems to fascinate. Lupin as much as Harry was in stories of his parents.  
He then catches a glimpse of Xaldin using his lances and asks: "Shouldn't someone keep an eye on him?" And Xigbar laughs and says: "If you want to lose your fingers, be my guest.." And Lupin notices the deep cut in Zigbar's wrist, a memory of him wanting to help Xaldin during our first week at this house.

Lupin shudders and Luxord says: "Fear not, we have agreed together that Harry would not be with one of us if we use our weapons, unless one of us who doesn't is with him to. Until he has further control of the Keyblade and the powers we have given him with the adoption, this rule will stay."  
Lupin nods and then sighs as Xaldin calls for Xigbar, who uses the wind to float plates and dishes of food our way. The table we sit on is made of firm wood with a layer of water and wind over it to keep Xaldin from harming it with his lances and each of our seats has our nicknames on the back.

Lupin looks down, not even seeing his own plate as he says: "I always trusted in Albus to have given Harry to a safe home, that it would be alright to let him decide when I get to see Harry again. But to hear that he had to be taken away by Child Services and to see those pictures of his abuse."  
The man shakes his head and Harry says: "It's okay, Mr. Lupin. I'm safe now. The Dursleys are far away and I'm protected by my Keyblade and the enchantments upon this house." To which Lexaeus adds: "And if those Dursleys even try to get near Harry again –." Harry shakes his head and says:  
"They won't. They dislike me too much." Something that fuels my anger as no child should talk of the dislike of his own birth family that easily, but then Lexaeus says: "If so, even if they do try to get near Harry and harm him again, it'll be a one way trip to the Realm of Darkness for them."

"You won't hurt them, right?"

Harry asks suddenly, his desperation shocking me and Luxord says: "No, we'll just use our powers and the Dark Portal to send them there. We have no intention of harming them. But why do you even ask with such concern, child?" And Harry lowers his head, his words touching as he says:  
"Because the Dursleys lost me for hurting me. If you hurt them, I might lose you. I don't want that." Everyone at the table smiles and Larxene hugs Harry again, the move unseen by Harry as he had too been looking at his plate and like I had expected the boy tenses in shock as she coos at him:  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head over that, little one." And Luxord says: "Yeah, if everything goes well, we'll never see those Dursleys again." He then grabs one of his cards and says: "Unless Lady Fate decides otherwise, of course." But I shrug at this and instead tell our son:  
"And even if she does, we won't be stupid enough to get to jail, little one. We care for you too much. We're not going to adopt you, only to leave you behind. Don't worry, we're wise enough to know what happens if we do." And Harry growls: "Yeah, a one-way ticket for me back to those Dursleys."

"Something we won't let happen, I can assure you." Xemnas then tells him and we all nod, even Lupin, who says: "I've let Dumbledore decide your fate long enough, Harry. I was your father's friend and should have kept my role as your honorary-uncle. And I promise, from now on, I will."  
Harry smiles widely and then the smile falters as he says: "I'm really glad for that, Mr. Lupin. But I've been hurt and abused a lot, so it's hard for me to trust. I barely fully trust my new parents, so it will have to take a while before I fully trust you like I do them. I hope you can understand that."  
The man smiles and says: "If I wasn't sitting at the other side of the table, I'd be lying my hand on your shoulder right now to comfort you with the knowledge that I indeed understand. And besides, it took your father quite a while before I actually trusted him. Will be nice to see how that feels."

Our son smiles and my belief in Mr. Lupin grows a little as I feel he can be quite the profit to us trying to find a place in Harry's heart, especially because someone so honest and yet distrustful can really understand how Harry's heart is closed off and how to open it up for us to be let in.  
And so, with a bright look at the future, do I start eating, hoping that the visit to the graveyard and the scene of the crime will shed light on what happened – without causing a drawback on our little Harry or causing either him or Mr. Lupin to be hurt. And most of all, I wonder what he's hiding about that very event.

* * *

 _ **And that's where I leave it.  
I know, it's quite short, but I wanted to do the whole visiting Godric's Hollow scene in another chapter. This was just to get a closer look at Zexion and how thinks of everything, to have some comments from, I believe, all Organization members and to have Lupin take another step in gaining Harry's trust.  
Now, as we are in the start of January I'm not quite sure if I'll make another time jump to his letter arriving – after his visit of course – or if I'll write of Harry learning to trust Lupin and the other members of the Organization. The first sounds more tempting as I have trouble with this all, but I'll see where this goes.  
Either way, if Dumbledore goes to deliver Harry his letter and discovers Harry is no longer with the Dursleys, I just want to make a view things clear. One, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and McGonagall will be all there. Two, Lupin won't be there. Three, Fawkes won't be there with Dumbledore.  
Why the last? Just wait for the second book and you'll find out. I'm not going to let Harry meet Fawkes until the Second book, but it might not be because he was found when Justin and Nick were Petrified. I think I'll change that, but I'll keep to the storyline of Chamber of Secrets, while adding Heartless.  
If Nate the Werehog wants to change this, go ahead. But please let me know first. You know what, once we get to the chapter of Harry boarding the Hogwarts express, let's PM again and see what we can think of. That way we should be able to write a story we can both be happy with.  
Okay enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine  
Co-author: Nate the Werehog**_

AN2/ Interesting and Venquine I can't wait to pm again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.

An/ Here is another chapter written by the Venquine and myself. Enjoy and review.

 _ **Here's the next chapter!  
And I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I have officially decided to leave Fanfiction . net . They are making one change after another and can't agree to the decision to add an MA rating to their rating system? While on the same time deleting stories on their site without warning the authors?  
Sorry, I don't work with people like that. You have to be straight with me, to the point and willing to find a middle we can all be happy about. And with forums like Critics United, I REALLY DO NOT want to continue my work on this site. So again, my apologies, but I am quitting Fanfiction . net .  
Also, I already have a new site for Preventing Trouble and am currently editing the story to fit the works of Point Given's Site. Just go to his/her account and copy, paste the link to her site on your bar. There you'll find some great stories, especially deleted ones like The Pen is a Sword Book One.  
So, short said, I quit Fanfiction . net, refuse to work with people not being straight or wanting to find a middle, or people like Critics United – I mean, really, half of them don't even have stories here – and have the first few chapters of Preventing Trouble on Point Given's new site.  
I won't stop writing here yet, and I'll probably continue with Keyblade's Light, but that is only until I can post it either on Point Given's site or Archive of our own . org. Until then will this probably be the only story I will – together with Nate the Werehog – work on and post on this site.  
Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine  
Co-author: Nate the Werehog**_

 _ **Chapter 08  
February 2nd, 1991**_

 _ **Demyx's POV**_

Godric's Hollow sure is a lovely little village and the house Harry was born in definitely would have helped his upraising in a positive way – had it not been for Lord Voldemort and his plans of family destruction.  
I look at the 2 story cottage with destroyed roof at the nursery and the overgrown weeds and am reminded of the terrible destruction Saïx, Xemnas and I caused to Hollow Bastion by letting over 1000 Heartless attack the Bailey and march into the Reconstruction Area of the once so peaceful world.  
That had been the last world I had seen before being struck down by Sora, Donald and Goofy. That action had given me the heart I always wanted and with it my love for music and sound had grown immensely.

I then take another look at the house my son was raised in for a year before nodding at the other members of my group. Marluxia, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Luxord nod back at me before each of them summons their weapons and powers.  
Lupin had told us his suspicions of the house having been left to the fates of Mother Nature thanks to it being dubbed a National Monument, but Xemnas and I had agreed that Harry's first memory of his family home – one he would always be able to remember – shouldn't be of an old and destroyed ruin.  
And the best Organization members for this job would be the ones controlling the earth, flowers and the wind. I had gone along to help Marluxia grow some beautiful plants and flowers and Luxord was here to organize the renovation, so we would be done at the same time as the others.

Xemnas was the leader of the other team; the one now taking Harry and Lupin to see the Potter graves. Our visit would end here, with a tour through the house and a search for memorable artifacts, such as pictures, toys, clothes and other stuff once belonging to either Harry or his parents.  
Lupin had asked us to make a copy of all the pictures we'd find and had promised us he would make a surprise for Harry with it that would make up for ten years of missed birthday and Christmas presents.  
Saïx, strangely enough, had taken Lupin alone after this and while it's obvious that a month of sharing meals and stories with each other hadn't done anything to make the man feel better around the Lunar Divine, was Saïx still able to gently make Lupin tell him his plan – findings the man refused to share further.

So now I'm walking with my hands over the bushes and other plants, trying to see which need water to grow into beautiful plants and which I can take down by pulling all the water away. Visualizing the results of the second reminds me of Axel as him burning the plants would have the same results.  
I sigh and realize finally why Saïx was the first to question Lupin – the man had already lost his childhood friend – something his heart must be reminding him constantly – no way would he lose another person that young. I smile at this thought, but still wonder what about Saïx could possibly scare Lupin that much.

I look from the small, barely full and badly overgrown rosebush to the street and think: "Xemnas, I wish you the best with trying to find that out. Because we both know how badly Vexen and Zexion want to know the same and how much it hurts Saïx to have another person flinch at his touch."  
This makes me shake my head as Saïx is the only one who gets that reaction from Lupin, while Xaldin is often looked at warily because of his lances and Vexen and Zexion get the careful looks, as if Lupin is hiding something and wants to know how far the two are in figuring it out.  
I call Xaldin over and as he quickly takes away the weeds growing over the bush and up the small fence wall behind it, do I let small sprays of water fall down on the bush, some of it on the roses and some of it on the leafs and branches. Xaldin then looks up and says: "Sure is interesting Lupin chose tonight."  
I look at him and as I see him looking at the stars, I look there myself, trusting my instincts to perfectly water the plant at my feet. I try to see what Xaldin is seeing up there, but all that is visible are some stars that are starting to shine as it's still early night and three quarter of the moon shining down.

I look back at him and he mutters: "Sure wonder if that beast ever got over his curse and all." This confuses me and I ask: "Why do you want to know?" And he says: "Because if not, it'd be a good place to let Lupin come to peace." I look at him, totally confused at his words and he laughs and says:  
"Oh come on, didn't you realize it by now? Remember how avidly he was against going last Wednesday?" I nod and say: "Yeah, because there would still be snow." But Xaldin says: "No music brain, because it would have been full moon." I look at him and he sighs and asks: "Do I need to spell it for you?"

I grumble: "Would be nice." And the man says: "Alright, listen up. Lupin is slightly scared of Saïx, who controls the moon. He is a kind man with the temper of a wild beast. He didn't want to go last Wednesday, because it would have been a full moon then. And finally – magic exists in this world. Catch my drift?"  
And finally all pieces fall together and I ask: "Lupin's a werewolf?" Xaldin nods, looking back up again and says: "That he is, Demyx my friend, and one scared of his own inner creature at that. I would have been able to manipulate him much easier than I did beast, I can tell you that."

I look at him shocked and ask: "Is he safe?" The man laughs again and we walk on, finding a large willow without any leafs on the long low hanging branches and with almost the same amount of weed growing around the trunk as around a quarter of the house. Xaldin calls Luxord and goes on:  
"That man safe? Of course he is! He hates what he is and he'd obviously hate himself forever if that wolf within him would even think of harming one of us. Besides, do you really think a werewolf can harm eleven people with powers and weapons like ours?" I smile at the man and we change the topic as we work on.

 _ **Xemnas' POV**_

Demyx must still be working on the garden and house as he would have send a water Sitar the minute he was done. Luckily for him have we only just found the graveyard where Harry's parents are buried. We are still looking for their graves and have, because we are with 8, split up in two teams of three and one of two.  
Harry, Lupin and I are the team of three, while Vexen and Zexion made a team and Xigbar, Saïx and Larxene made a team. My reason for taking Lupin in my team – and not my right hand man – was because I wanted to subtly find out what Lupin had to hide to make him scared of Saïx.

We walk through the graveyard, where there is still some snow, but most of it has already melted away, while the clouds in the far west are prove of a new snow fall coming up and have found quite a few interesting graves, under which a headstone with two names, surname Dumbledore, on it.  
Lupin had been shocked at this and had muttered of how he had never known that Albus Dumbledore had lived here, let alone lost family here. This makes me wonder what the man, that left my son in an abused home, did share with his people and I look at the headstone a little closer, at the names of mother and daughter.

Harry though, being and acting like a true ten year old, tugs softly at my robe and playfully urges me to look further. I smile at the boy and then Saïx suddenly lights up his Claymore. I look at Lupin and my suspicions are confirmed as the man whitens and moves his head from the light as if scared for it.  
I also see his eyes fleetingly lift to the sky and look there myself, only seeing stars and three quarter of the moon. I look back at Saïx, while Harry shouts: "He found them! He found them! Saïx found mum and dad! Lunar found them!" And then, by Harry saying Lunar, everything fits.

I turn Harry and grab his shoulders to calm down the steadily going hyper-active boy and say: "You go and see them, kid. Go show them your Keyblade and tell them what happened last Christmas, alright? I need to have a quick talk with Mr. Lupin." The boy nods and I wonder if he even listens as he shoots off.  
I shake my head, glad to see his childish innocence return to him and then turn to Lupin, indicating to Saïx that he can drop his Claymore. The light fades away, a laugh is heard in the distant darkness and I turn to the man, who has his hand in the back of his neck and say: "I get it now."  
The man whitens and I sit down on the ground before the Dumbledore grave. The man sighs and sits down too as I say: "You're a werewolf, aren't you? That's why you didn't want to go last Wednesday when it was full moon and why you're scared of our Lunar Divine and his power over the moon."

The man sighs and nods as he says: "There was a short time where I didn't really have to fear what I was and whether or not I would hurt those close to me, but – that time died together with James." I look at him intrigued and he says: "In our world people can change into Animals at will, it's called Animagus.  
James was my very best friend and he became an Animagus for me. He was always talented in Transfigurations and that helped him achieve it when we were only fifteen years old. He even, when Harry was born, joked about collaring and training me so I could give Harry piggyback rides."  
This makes me snicker a little and I say: "James Potter must have been one hell of a friend." The man nods and I see tears shine in his amber brown eyes. I then suddenly get worried for the man and suspicious as I recall him telling me the age James Potter became an Animagus at and ask:  
"You say James Potter became an Animagus at age 15, how old were you when you became a werewolf then?" The man sighs and says: "When I was 9 years old. By the time I was eleven and old enough to attend Hogwarts, both my parents and I feared what I could do to others during a full moon."

I nod, but really feel for the man and say: "There are still good sides to being a werewolf, if you ask me." And the man spats: "Like what?" I sigh and say: "Like having absolute loyalty to those close to you. Like having a pack, and thus a family, with whoever your werewolf accepts. Like having Harry."  
The man looks shocked and I say: "Seeing the dark sides of things will never make anyone happy. It will only cause Darkness to conquer your heart and blind you for the truth. It will only push you away from those closest to you. Trust me, I have experience with it." The man nods and I stand up.  
Lupin – Remus – follows my example and I say: "Now let's go see your friend and tell him the good news, alright?" The man smiles and asks: "Still getting used to having emotions?" I groan and say: "They're all over the place, I'm telling you. Only Harry can help us keep some control over them."  
The man laughs and we leave for the beautiful white tomb stone, where Saïx, Xigbar and Larxene are smiling at Harry, who has his Keyblade to his side and is eagerly telling the tombstone all about the last month and 1 week. I too smile as it seems Harry really believes that his parents can hear him.

Lupin and I go stand next to Saïx and I whisper to the man on my left: "Does Saïx know of what you are?" The man shakes his head and whispers: "Tell him anyway. His character is alright, but his powers – and the affects they can have on me – will probably always scare me." I nod at Lupin and turn to my right hand man.  
The man is looking at Harry, but I can tell he is also listening in on his surroundings as his hand is still strongly on his Claymore. I then whisper: "It's the possibility that you will make a full moon in front of him that scares Lupin away from you." The man looks at me and I whisper: "He's a werewolf."

Saïx looks shocked and asks: "Dangerous?" But I whisper back: "If you consider scared of the inner beast so badly he can't even see the good parts dangerous, then yes." The Lunar Divine relaxes a little and asks: "So as long as I don't use my powers to summon a full moon, he'll accept me?"  
I nod and then, just when Harry starts telling his parents of how Luxord is teaching him to read difficult books and cards that can help his future, does the long awaited water Sitar arrive and I say: "Harry, Demyx calls. The house is ready to be seen." The boy looks at me sadly and Remus says:  
"Don't worry, cub. We'll come back." Then Harry shocks the man and makes me and Saïx – and Vexen and Zexion, who just arrived – smile brightly as he asks: "Just the two of us, Mr. Moony?" The man blinks at Harry few times and then smiles and says: "Yes cub, just the two of us. I promise."  
Harry whoops and dashes off to the exit, shocking us and making Larxene scream as she runs after him. I shake my head and say: "Next time you come here, make sure it's somewhere in the afternoon. A Harry who goes past his bedtime is a dangerous Harry." Remus chuckles and nods and we run after our son.

 _ **Xaldin's POV**_

We kept the flowers and freshly grown plants to a minimum to keep up the appearance of a Monument, but still made sure the building looked fresh, new and well-cared for. The nursery roof and wall are still blasted away, but the rubble that was left from it is now gone and the garden looks very nice.  
Demyx had also cast a strong water shield around the walls, so that no germs, bacteria or plants could grow inside the house and he had even let a small flood take away all the other dirt and rotten stuff. The house still looked abandoned, but at least now you could see how well it had been lived in.  
The flood had taken a lot of Demyx's energy as he had to go through all rooms and still focus on only the dirt, grime, germs and plants that were destructive to the house. Another flood had followed that one and now the house looked fresh and cleaned, making us smile as Demyx send a Water Sitar at Xemnas.

A few minutes later Luxord is run over by a hyper-moving little black thing and upon closer inspection, I see it's Harry who moves his head from one side of the garden to another part of the house and back to another part of the garden so fast I'm surprised he hasn't sprained his neck yet.  
Luxord turns himself on his back and picks Harry up, even if the child has grown too big to be lifted and with Harry on his arm, he asks: "Ready for a tour, little one? Demyx made sure the house and garden are free of germs and other dirt, grime and plants."

Harry looks at me confused and asks: "Why did he have to do that, Uncle Luxord?" I smile at the boy as we had agreed to be called his uncles to help him get over the pain and abuse Dursley had put him through and say: "Because not everyone always takes good care of monuments, little one.  
And Mr. Lupin had already warned us that the magical world might have done the same, so we decided to split up and do recon and cleaning before bringing you here." The boy nods and asks: "Was there a lot of work?" But I shrug and say: "Nothing your uncles weren't able to fix, Harry."

The boy smiles widely and then Remus looks up and says: "Nice combination of ruins and a livable cottage." Making my four co-workers and myself smile, before the man sighs and with his hands in his pockets and his head low he says:  
"So long. It's been so long since I last came here. If – if it weren't for that hole in the roof, I'd still believe I'd see James run out of that front door to shout my name and greet me with a hug, before pulling me through that same door and pushing Harry the infant into my arms, the little one gurgling happily all the while."  
Harry smiles widely and jumps out of Luxord's arms to, still reluctantly, walk over and hug the man's waist, his malnourishment making sure he just doesn't reach any higher. This makes me look at my fellow uncles and we all nod, all of us agreeing that Harry will have the proper height before he turns eleven.

Then, with Lupin at the front, do we walk into the house. The door was blasted of its hinges and has now been replaced with a watery version that Vexen turns to ice and that Marluxia had framed with long vines. The vines carve themselves into the icy frame and turn silvery-white, giving off a beautiful shine.  
We open the door and come out in a beautiful hallway with mahogany wooden stairs and soft dark red covered walls. Here Remus sighs and says: "Albus told me they found James' body right there on the staircase." Vexen and I look at each other and the man nods before summoning his shield.  
The man then quickly starts shining small icicle shards at the staircase and while using one of the pictures Lupin had showed us over the last few weeks, does he make a beautiful frame of how James Potter would have laid down on the floor, in front of the stairs, doing whatever he could to protect his wife and son.

This makes Remus gasp and Harry hides his face in the man's robe to hide his tears, but I can tell they both appreciate the gesture. We then move through the archway in the left wall into a cozy living room with transparent white blinding and soft purple curtains in front of a large front window.  
The stone fireplace with small diamonds engraved in the stone seems to shine as if touched by something wet and I look at Demyx, but the man shakes his head and says: "I sensed that there before I started my floods, I swear it. Someone else must have used water magic there or something."  
I nod and Lupin says: "It must have been James before he died. He always loved to make Harry laugh by conjuring bubbles in various colors before bedtime. It was his way to make sure Harry slept well." Harry smiles widely at the werewolf and I wonder if this remembering the old days helps the man heal.

We look around the room and I spot another part engraved with magic. About a feet or two above the fireplace and three feet to the left does the wall seem to shimmer with magic and I let a small wind blow against it, but nothing happens.  
Harry then looks at the wall I blew my wind against and slowly walks over, putting his hand against the wall and giving a small push, actually causing the wall to be pushed back and then move to the side.  
Xemnas conjures his red beam of energy and with the man at the front, Harry and Lupin behind him and Vexen with his shield glowing with ice do we walk into the room behind the wall. But what actually lies behind it shocks us all and makes Lupin whisper: "I - I don't believe this."

The whole room is circular with brownish red velvet on the walls and a plush floor with carpet so thick I almost feel my entire foot sinking into the surface. But it's not the interior that shocks us all, it's what's hanging against the walls and is placed on pedestals around the entire room.  
Pictures. At least a hundred pictures of Harry's parents, Harry himself, a man with long black hair and grey-blue hair, Lupin, people who look like James, people who look like Lily and Lily with people that must be her friends are all around us, making it almost impossible for us to decide where to look.  
The pedestals are just as amazing and are also in various shapes, but most of them are about Harry. A beautiful crib with baby Harry lying inside it. A rocking chair with Harry being held by his mother. Harry and his father on a broom. Harry on the back of a wild looking black-furred dog.  
Others are obviously about James and Lily or about the people I believe their friends as they all smile. James and the black haired man – here both of them teenagers – riding on brooms with one of them holding a large ball and the other a small bat. James, Lupin and the same man lying on a field. And even one of James holding Lily from behind while she shouts at the black-haired man.  
And finally are there statues of people who I believe to be Harry's grandparents from father's side as they have either the boy's hair or face. One of Harry's grandma walking on a field with Harry in her arms. Another of Harry's grandpa picking Harry up. The last of both of them holding each other with Harry in the woman's arms.

Harry is constantly walking around on his axe as he looks from one picture to the next and his head turns slightly every time he tries to look at a statue from all sides before turning to the next. Lupin also seems beyond words as he looks at everything around us and tears are falling down his eyes without him noticing.  
Then a strong voice says: "Well, it'd be about bloody time you guys showed up." And we look at the back of the room where a large window shows us the backyard – only it also shows a bright sunny day while it's already nine thirty at night. I shake my head and realize I'm looking at a moving painting.  
A painting of two men, both with messy black hair, one of them visibly older by the slightly graying hair and with the other having a pair of round glasses hiding hazel brown eyes while the elder man has small reading glasses hiding soft blue eyes.  
The painting also shows two women, one with long wavy auburn red hair and beautiful almond shaped emerald green eyes and the other with curly dark red hair and circular soft brown eyes. Lupin gasps and just by looking from the two men to my new son, do I realize who I'm seeing.  
Lily, James and James' parents are all sitting in a portrait of a patio, the patio made of white steel with beautiful ornaments engraved in the metal around them and with blue lining around the roof. Behind the patio a beautiful green landscape is visible, with at the horizon a small forest barely visible.

Harry takes a shocked step back and Lily Potter says: "No need to fear, Prongslet. Come here." But I put a hand on my son's shoulder and summon my lances, using them to blow a cautious wind at the painting, trying to detect any kind of magic that can take Harry away from us.  
Detecting none, I release the power over my lances and they disappear in small tornadoes before I nod at my boy and release my hold on his shoulder. I then nod at my fellow comrades and we all take a step back, except for Lupin, who slowly grabs Harry's shoulder and stirs the boy forward.

I still hold my focus on the wind, ready to call my lances and make a shield between Harry and the painting were anything to happen, but allow the late Potters their time with their son and grandson. James does glare at me for what I did, but I only raise an eyebrow, not impressed in the slightest.  
His attention is then drawn back to his son and a large smile forms on his face as he sees Harry almost within arm's reach of the portrait. "Glad to see you finally found us, little steed." He tells his son and then turns to Lupin and asks: "Glad to see you as well, Moony my man. Where's –."

But Lupin shakes his head and mouths _Later_ , making me wonder what he could be on about and who else James could have expected to come. I look at the statues around and wonder if it could be the black-haired man that seems to have so many of them. I decide to find out what relation he has to the Potters and focus back on the portrait.  
Mr. Potter seems to be aware of Lupin's need for secrecy and says: "I'm very glad to see you're doing well, Remus. And you seem to take good care of our grandson too." But then Harry's timid voice asks: "Are you really my grandma and grandpa?" The Potters look shocked and James asks:  
"Remus, you didn't tell him about mum and dad?" And Lupin sighs as he says: "James, I didn't raise Harry." The shock grows and Lily asks: "If you didn't, who did?" And Xemnas steps forward as he says: "We have, at least for the last month and one week." The four look at him and Mrs. Potter asks:

"And before that?"

To which Harry mumbles: "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did." The shock seems quickly replaced by anger and Lily says: "What? But we specifically put in our will that you were to go to anyone but them. Why on earth were you send there?" All of us, even Lupuin, shrug our shoulders and Luxord says:  
"We don't know, Mrs. Potter, but we do know that it was a great mistake as your son was badly abused there and enough so, even, that we called Child Protection Services and had them remove him from their home before we adopted him. We then moved away and now take care of him the best we can."  
The woman nods and her mother in law smiles at us as she says: "That's good to hear. Please make sure our heir can be raised to make us proud and keep our family name." We all nod and Vexen says: "We will, Madam. And with Lupin knowing enough about you and the magical world, we're be sure to succeed."  
The woman looks shocked and her husband asks: "You're not from here?" I shake my head and together with Vexen and Zexion explain them the story about Light, Darkness, Heartless, the Nobodies and our fates. The four are intrigued and shocked and even gasp at exactly the right times.

Then Harry yawns making his mother and grandmother coo at him and Lexaeus picks the child up as if he's four instead of ten and says: "Bedtime, little hero." Before using the Dark Vortex to travel back home. I myself bow to the four potters and say: "We wish you well and will be back soon."  
The four Potters nod and we all use the Black Vortexes, Xemnas opening a portal for himself and Lupin and when we arrive there, we see Harry, all dressed in pajamas, being carried over to bed by Luxord, the man's face hard, but his eyes showing his affection for the small black-haired child.

 _ **And that's where I end it!  
Alright! That went BRILLIANT! I had a small part, about a page, written on paper and worked from there and WOW, I really didn't think this would come out of it, especially because I wanted to keep to the DH description and still give Godric's Hollow my own twist at the same time.  
Now, I have good news – well, not for the FF . net crew – I just heard from Point Given that somewhere in the future she might think about expanding the topics on her site. For now she'll keep to Harry Potter Reading the Book stories, but she might one day expand to more.  
And when that happens, will I move this story to that site and start to work there permanently. No more working on FF . net . Until then will this story be continued here, but I'm already thinking of taking my other stories down myself before they too get deleted. And with that I mean my other Reading Series. About Fixing Fate and all, I'm not sure what I'll do with that – yet.  
Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine  
Co-author: Nate the Werehog**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's the next chapter!  
And I just want to let you know that this is only an in-between chapter, like the breaks in my Reading stories. So, even though my other chapters aren't really all that long either, don't expect too many pages on this one either.  
The content of the chapters are a whole other story as we plan to have this be an important part of the story of trust and Harry before he goes to Hogwarts. There will, before the letter arriving be one more chapter and Nate and I already discussed what we want in both this, next and the chapter after that.  
So enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine  
Co-author: Nate the Werehog**_

 _ **Chapter 09  
Earning trust**_

 _ **Old trust  
Remus POV  
5th of February 1991**_

I know I promised Harry to take him to see his parents graves – now probably the portrait – again, but I feel I need to inform James of what the people think what happened years ago before doing that. I need his side of the story to understand why he wanted that traitor around his son let alone here.  
So now, I'm again standing in front of the same portrait, the paint showing just perfectly how beautiful Lily was, how delicate and yet strong Dorea Potter used to be and how wild, yet caring and strong Charles and James Potter once were. I smile at my friends and they smile back before I decide to come to the point.

I sigh and ask: "Why did you want him near, James?" And just like the old days, when we were still in school and unaware of any real danger other than an attack or two on Hogsmeade, the man can read my mind as if it's his own, but I can tell my weariness and worry confuses him as he says:  
"Because he's our friend and Harry's Godfather, of course. Why did he even allow Harry to be send to those Muggles, let alone be adopted? And why isn't he here yet? Haven't you informed him of this room?" But the worry the man feels for that traitor angers me greatly and I spat:

"No, I don't visit traitors living in Azkaban!"

"AZKABAN?" James shouts actually shocking me out of my anger stupor and he spats: "Why is he even there? And what the heck do you mean – oh!" His sudden stop and the look of realization on his face confuse me and then he smacks himself on the head and mutters: "Knew we should have told the Order."  
"Told us what?" I ask completely out of it now and James says: "That we switched. The night before we went down under and performed the spell, we switched Secret Keepers and made Sirius the Bluff Secret Keeper, so he could keep Voldemort away from us and the real Secret Keeper, Peter."  
I look shocked and ask: "Wait, switch? Bluff? PETER?" James nods and Lily says: "Sirius was the one who convinced us. He said it was too great a risk to double risk Harry's future. Voldemort was at the peak of his power back then, he would have used the darkest of dark arts to get our location out of Sirius.  
That would make Sirius look like a criminal and would make sure he couldn't take care of Harry would something happen to us. He told us to do a bluff and we tried to convince him to tell the Order, but he suspected you to be the spy and so the only ones knowing were Peter, Sirius and the two of us."

"But I thought Albus performed the spell." I mutter, starting to wonder what I should believe and James says: "He did, but on the wrong house. Once we saw that Sirius was right, we wanted to make sure he would have a place to stay would our plan go wrong. Albus is Secret Keeper over Potter Manor."  
I look at James shocked and Lily says: "Sirius came up with both plans. Albus would first perform the Fidelius Charm over Potter Manor, making the Death Eaters that were Purebloods like Malfoy think we hid ourselves there and then Sirius would perform the Fidelius on us.  
That would make the Death Eaters believe we were hiding in James's family home and that Sirius, having run away from the Noble and Ancient House of Black, was taking extra safety precautions as our Secret Keeper. It would make them target him all the more and would keep Peter safe."

"Only Peter betrayed you."

I mutter, now finally understanding the entire story and the plan and then mutter: "Then he must have framed Sirius for everything." And Charles asks: "Everything?" Before Dorea asks: "What else did that dirty rat do to our family?" And I confess: "Frame Sirius for the murder of himself and 12 Muggles."  
The Potters look white with shock and I feel impressed at the magic sealed within the painting and how well it shows the emotions of the people it portrays and I say: "Sirius is in Azkaban, because the masses of our world believe he killed twelve Muggles and one wizard by casting only a single curse.  
The Order also believes he was your Secret Keeper and that he betrayed you before going after Peter. They think Peter tried to stop Sirius and make him pay, but got killed by Sirius in a fit of rage and insanity. I just – I don't know how Peter faked his death or where he could be hiding right now."

James nods and says: "Just keep me informed of what you know and try to visit Sirius. He has to know of this room so he can come here when it comes down to it. Try to let him know to only escape if truly necessary, not just to see us here. And please let him know he is welcome here if he does escape."  
I nod and say: "I'm really sorry I thought him the traitor. And I – I'm even more sorry for not going back here earlier. Almost 10 years have passed since I last saw you and to just – to lose all my friends in different methods on the same night." I can't go on after this, but smile as I see all Potters nodding in understanding.

I then stand up, suddenly realizing I had gone to sit down on the warm carpet and say: "I will try and see if I can visit Sirius without letting Dumbledore know. And don't worry, until things are settled I won't trust that man anymore either. He was Head of the Wizengamot and I think he just left Sirius to rot."  
James nods and with the need to reunite old friends with late friends, or at least let Sirius know he can still count on his palls of the old crew, I leave the room, but not before hearing Dorea shout: "And don't forget to bring Harry over soon, alright Remus?" I nod at the woman and close the wall behind me.

 _ **New trust**_

 _ **10th of February 1991**_

Mr. Moony kept true to his word and now we are back at the graveyard. But seeing those graves while knowing my parents are actually living in a portrait in our old house makes me want to go there and I tell this to the man, making him laugh as he says: "I figured as much. Come on, let's go, cub."  
I smile at the man having started to calling me cub, even if I barely saw him the last five days, but then, just when we want to leave the graveyard, the man pushes me behind a thick bush, jumps into the bush himself and taps his index finger against his mouth as a sign I have to stay quiet.  
He looks over the edge of the bush, while I use a few widely ranged branches to look through and see a really old man with long white beard and weirdly-shaped glasses walking over to the black stone graves of Kendra and Ar-Arria-Arianna Dumbledore. I look back at Mr. Moony and he whispers:  
"That is Dumbledore, Harry. The man who left you with the Dursleys and who is the Headmaster of the school you'll soon be going to." I tilt my head and ask: "Be going to soon? When will that be?" But while the man tells me to tone my voice down, does he keep looking at the old man.  
He then looks at me from the corner of his eye and says: "All eleven year old witches and wizards are invited to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I went there, and so did your mum and dad. They even signed you up themselves when they heard they could start expecting you."

I look shocked and then look back through the branches and ask: "And that man is the headmaster?" Mr. Moony nods and I ask: "But why have someone that old be Headmaster?" The man slaps a hand on his mouth and I hear a soft snicker escape him as I ask this, making me smile and he whispers:  
"Albus might be old, Harry, maybe even ancient as no one really knows how old he is, but he is also known as the greatest Wizard to have lived since Merlin and the Finest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen." I nod and ask: "And do you believe that too, Mr. Moony?" The man sighs and says:  
"I used to, Harry. You see, cub, I have this disease that – sometimes – can make me really dangerous to other people and it made me believe I would never have a normal life, but Albus saw none of that and offered me to be taught at Hogwarts, the place where I met your parents and had a real youth.  
I owe him as much as he owes you, Harry, for leaving you with those abused Muggles and I promised myself not to speak to him again until everything concerning that is settled. That is what I was so busy on the last few days." I nod and Remus says: "He left. Come on, cub, let's go see your mum and dad."

I smile widely at this and take another quick look through the branches to make sure the man is really gone and, just like those weird people that sometimes appeared out of nowhere, shook my hand and then disappeared just when I want to take a better look at them, the man seems to have vanished into thin air.  
This makes me smile widely and while walking along with Mr. Moony I ask: "Mr. Moony, how is it that some of our people can seem to vanish into thin air?" The man looks shocked and intrigued and asks: "Have you experienced it before then, Harry?" I nod at him and explain:  
"I sometimes have these really weird people that come up to me, shake my hand and thank me for something and then, just when I want to take a better look at them, they disappear as if vanishing into thin air. Is that a common thing to our people, Mr. Moony?" But the man seems furious and I ask:

"Mr. Moony?"

The man sighs and says: "Harry, the reason I didn't visit you before, the reason your uncle Luxord had to track me down, was because Albus told me he had placed wards around your home that protected you and kept you away from any and every form of magic until you were ready for it.  
They were supposed to keep people from knowing where you were and finding you, so that they can just come up to you like that proves Albus was either lying or that those wards never worked. He also always told me they would keep me away because of my disease, so I – I kind of never even tried.  
I'm really sorry I did that, cub." I nod and say: "Albus Dumbledore might be known to be a big man and all, but he sure has too much ego in that white-bearded head to think straight." The man laughs hard and says: "Your mother always thought the same thing about your father, cub."

"She did?" I ask as we turn one of the last corners to my old home and he says: "She did indeed. You see, your mum and dad were really, really different before they were seventeen and they always seemed to push each other away and at the same time get attracted to each other, like magnets really."  
I snicker at this and ask: "What were they like?" The man now has a happy smile on his face and he says: "Your mum was brilliant, Harry, she really was. She was extremely talented in Potions and Charms and was always willing to help whoever needed. But she had a temper no one wanted to cross, except your dad that is.  
He was always a prankster, Harry, and always looking for a new challenge, whether it was through a prank or through a new Transfigurations spell. His ease in that subject also always rubbed your mum the wrong way, not to mention how lightly he took his studies and how proud he was of his talents."

I listen avidly and have my mouth open in a fascinated smile as Mr. Moony has his arm around my shoulders, guiding me to the house as he talks and I let all that he tells me be soaked up by both my brain and my heart so I can use this information to keep the light in my heart, like my uncles always tell me.  
Mr. Moony then goes on and says: "Your parents were really great, Harry, but they just didn't fit together until Seventh year, when they were Head Boy and Head Girl. Important roles given to seventeen year olds when they go to their Seventh year." He then tells me as I look confused and he goes on:  
"Your mother was very strict on the rules and on studying and helping others and James was too, but in such a different way and with such a different attitude that it brushed your mother just the wrong way. She openly helped people, he pranked the bullies of victims while making it look like a big laugh."

I then ask: "So dad's like Uncle Demyx and mum like Uncle Luxord, right?" Mr. Moony thinks of this for a while and then he says: "You know, yes. I do think your Uncle Luxord and Uncle Demyx represent the ways your mum and dad behaved when they were just a few years older than you are now."  
I nod and ask: "And how did they get together?" The man smiles and says: "Well, they became Head Boy and Head Girl, like I told you and only a month into that school year did your dad hear that Voldemort, the terrible bad guy I told you about, had killed his parents, your grandparents.  
The change he made that day shocked and scared your mother and for a long time after that he was so strict onto the rules and following them and surviving that your mother was near tears when she realized he did it just to make sure he lost no other people he cared about, that it was his way to hide his grief, even from himself.  
She comforted him and finally he cried for the loss of his parents. For hours he cried on her shoulder and she just let him. A few friends of us and I even visited for a second, but when we saw them like that we knew they – and especially James – needed time for himself so we went back to our own dorm.

After that your parents had a really long talk, it was a weekend and they talked all weekend and the Monday after that Lily admitted to willingly wanting to date James. James was just, then, the one who didn't want that as he didn't want a girlfriend who only dated him out of pity for his loss.  
She had to talk to him all week after that to make him realize it was their weekend long talk that made her see the real him and that that was who she wanted to date. In the end, our friends and I cursed your dad to knock him out, dressed him up nicely and woke him on his first date with your mum."

I look absolutely gob smacked and Mr. Moony says: "Flies, kiddo." And I quickly close my mouth, suddenly realizing I'm sitting on the stone fence around my parents house. I look back and ask: "So my dad lost his parents, talked to mum and then got together with her?" Remus nods and I ask:  
"Can I see them again?" The man smiles widely and asks: "Isn't that the whole reason we're here?" I smile widely, turn on the wall and run into the house, wanting to ask dad about those friends Mr. Moony just won't tell me the names off. I hear Mr. Moony laugh as he follows me and run into the living room.  
I quickly push the wand and sprint through the door, through the room and push myself against the portrait as if wanting to hug it. I see mum and dad putting their hands where I have mine and smile widely at them as Mr. Moony comes in and says: "He has your speed, James, that is for sure."

The man smiles and asks: "Dad, who were you friends with?" The man looks confused and I say: "Mr. Moony told me of how you and mum got together and told me he and a few friends of you wanted to visit you that weekend you really talked with her, but won't give names. Who were they?"  
The man sighs, shares a look with Mr. Moony and says: "Sorry Prongslet, but that is up to Moony to tell you. If he doesn't want to tell you, you have to respect that. I know him and I know he will tell you when he's ready." I nod at the man and ask: "Grandpa, who – who killed you?"

The man sighs and says: "Voldemort's followers. We had been hiding in Potter House since 1974, but for some reason the House Elves providing for us could no longer get any groceries, so we went to Diagon Alley ourselves, not knowing it had closed off connection to the outside world to lock away some dangerous Death Eaters."  
I tilt my head to the side and he says: "Followers of Voldemort. Anyway, the connection was supposed to be locked off for everyone and anyone and there weren't even people working there anymore, but our Potter magic gave us entry to the street anyway. The last I remember was a shout of shock and a green light."

I look shocked and ask: "You remember a green light? I remember a green light too!" The four whiten and mum gasps: "Oh Merlin, no. He – he tried – he tried the – the Killing Curse." I look shocked and ask: "That light is the Killing Curse?" The four nod and grandma sighs and says:  
"There are three of such curses, Harry, and all of them are of the highest rank of Illegal use. Using them on a fellow human will get you a life sentence to prison. They are even called the Unforgivable Curses just for that reason." I nod and ask: "And how do I recognize the other two, grandma?"  
The woman smiles slightly and says: "Your mum's curiosity, have you?" I blush slightly and grandpa says: "The first is the Imperius; it's the Mind Controlling Curse. Use it properly and you will see a rainbow effect at the victim's head. It gives you full control over the actions of another person and their will."  
Dad then goes on and says: "The Second is the Cruciatus Curse. It's the Pain Curse or the Torture Curse and causes a pain like no other. Be under its effects too long and you won't be able to ever function properly again. It can be recognized by the red flash it gives off when being fired."  
Then mum sighs and says: "The last is the Killing Curse. It's Avada Kedavra and causes an instant death. I only saw the light, so I don't really remember how it felt, but I do know it happens faster than falling asleep. This is supposedly impossible to block or avoid, but –." The woman stops here with her head down.  
I look at her confused and Mr. Moony says: "But you survived it, Harry. You saw the green light too and that means Voldemort tried to use the Killing Curse on you. Something within you or your surroundings must have made it be shot back at Voldemort and that caused his disappearance all those years ago."

I nod and ask: "Do you think it's my Keyblade?" And dad asks: "Keyblade?" Making me summon my Sign of Innocence, something I would have done last time had it not already been way past my bedtime. The summoning goes easier and easier and I smile at the growing results of my training.  
My parents and grandparents are shocked and Mr. Moony says: "Yes, Harry seems to be a Keyblade Wielder, although I'm still not quite sure just what that means. He's been training with the Organization, those people you met last time, ever since they adopted him and his process is astounding."

My parents and grandparents smile at this and mum says: "Promise me you'll study and work as hard in Hogwarts as you do now, alright honey?" I nod and ask: "Do you think I can continue my training at Hogwarts, mum?" But before she can even open her mouth, dad interrupts and says:  
"With all the hallways, secret passageways and empty classrooms they have there? Sure thing, kiddo. You'll be the greatest, just you wait." Mum then hits him over the head, making Mr. Moony laugh and she says: "Just as long as you don't get the same gigantic ego as your dad used to have."

I snicker and say: "Yeah, Mr. Moony told me about that. He said dad's ways of helping people that are bullied and your way of helping people that needed it was so different it always rubbed you the wrong way and kept you from wanting to date him." Dad pouts while mum laughs and says:  
"Too true, little one, but I was pretty shallow myself. I was convinced the pranks were just that, stupid, childish pranks and didn't want to admit that they were constantly pulled when I had noticed someone had been bullied or that the victim of the pranks was often the bully in the first place."  
Dad then wraps an arm around mum and says: "But in the end we still got together, got married and had you, the best thing that could ever happen to us. Especially seeing the times we lived in." I smile at them widely and the rest of that morning and half of the afternoon I spend listening to and talking with my family.

Then it's around three in the afternoon and grandpa says: "Alright, enough chit-chat. Why don't you go back to your adopted family, love and train some more and then come and show us what you learned next time you come and visit, alright?"  
I nod at him eagerly and with Mr. Moony beside me, I leave the room, then the house and then, through the portal we left at the back of the graveyard, Godric's Hollow. I then hug the man in question and whisper: "Thank you, Mr. Moony. This will really help me trust my new family more."  
The man smiles and softly hugs me back, strengthening the hug when he feels me relaxing as I still sometimes tense when touched and he whispers: "Anything for you, cub." But while I have my face in his chest, do I not see the determined look on his face as he looks over my head at something that isn't there.

 _ **And that's where I leave it.  
The chapter was great and while it was still longer than expected – 6 pages – was it definitely worth it. Next chapter will contain a small part of Harry's training and the trust regrown between Harry and Remus and from then on – I think we will just keep it to Moony or Uncle instead of Mr.  
The Mr. part was just as proof there was still distrust between Harry and Remus thanks to his outburst at their first reunion. Now I might – depending on what Nate the Werehog thinks – add Remus' visit to Azkaban, but whether that will be next chapter or the one afterwards, I'm not sure yet.  
Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine  
Co-author: Nate the Werehog**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here's the next chapter!  
And I can already tell you that Nate the Werehog and I have a Brilliant plan up for next chapter, all set with a wide arrange of things we definitely want in the chapter and a good view on how we want what to be written in it. So you can really expect something great, that I can assure you.  
Now this chapter will be very important as it will slightly hold the base on one of Harry's actions for next chapter. Also, the whole visit to Azkaban will be in one of the chapters of Harry's stay at Hogwarts as we don't want him to know of Sirius until after Remus realizes Harry can handle the full truth.  
Okay enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine  
Co-author: Nate the Werehog**_

 _ **Chapter 10  
Trust gained**_

 _ **Harry's POV  
11th of May 1991**_

It's been months since I have last seen my parents and grandparents, but I had vowed to myself not to visit them again until I had at least three of the Keyblade's Elements under control and I'm still, for some reason, struggling with the Ice Element – even with the fabulous instructions of Uncle Vexen.  
The man has been my main mentor for the last three weeks yet we are still unable to find out why I can't control the ice as well as I do fire and Healing, an element I quickly learned thanks to Uncle Marluxia. Uncle Xemnas had been very disappointed when he had to tell me he had no teacher for the fire element.  
Axel, the man that had sacrificed himself, had after all been the Fire Nobody and because he was not there with us I had to do with Uncle Xemnas and his control over the Ethereal Blades, something which really helped me in the end as it sped up my control and ability to focus on how much fire I produced.  
It had made sure I learned to use and control fire the quickest and within 2 weeks and 2 days I was able to let fire surround me in a whirlpool of small flames and embers without the flames going out of order or coming too close to my person. This had been the end of my fire and the start of my healing training.

That training had been pretty hard as Healing was more than summoning leaves or flower petals and I had to learn how to meditate. It had somehow made me capable of connecting my mind and heart to that of Uncle Marluxia and had taken away a lot of my fears for them hurting or abandoning me.  
I know I'm not quite there yet in this department, but I only use this method with uncle Marluxia as his mind is the calmest and he and Uncle Demyx seem to have the closest connections between their minds and hearts, something I can really use whenever I feel insecure about my future with them.

Currently I am focusing on the ice shard in front of me, a small basic form of practice Uncle Vexen has been constantly letting me start with so that we could slowly work up to harder material, the constant repeat of the same actions making me capable of getting further and further in the development.  
The ice shard in front of me is about 2 inches thick and 1 inch long and my task is to first make the shard as long as it's thick before doubling them one by one, first the length then the thickness and so on and so forth. Once the ice shard would be 20 inches long and 10 inches thick I would start the next part.

But just when I have the ice shard 10 inches thick and 10 inches long do I hear the door to my room open, which is supposed to be impossible as uncle Vexen freezes it to help me focus on my room and surroundings. I lose my focus over the shard, flying in front of me and like many other times it shoots away.  
I look up wide eyed as the icicle shard heads for my uncle, who seems to focused on our guest to notice and just in time do I feel a blur of human flesh shoot past me and push my Uncle out of the way, the ice shard splattering to pieces against the wall in front of me. I sigh relieved and look at the savior of my uncle.

To my shock it's Mr. Moony, who is panting and asks: "The Iced door is one thing, but what's with the ice shard? I didn't know Harry was getting defense lessons." And I answer: "I wasn't. Uncle Vexen is helping me get a better control over my strength over ice, one of the elements I as Keyblade Wielder can freely use."  
The man looks shocked and I ask: "Would you have jumped and pushed me out of the way like that too, Mr. Moony?" The man smiles and say: "No cub, I would have reacted at least ten times quicker had it been you." This makes me smile at the man, my fear for him because of our first meeting finally gone.

Then Uncle Vexen spats, but his voice softens as he goes on: "And while I don't understand how your father's friend can't take a hint of a locked off door, would we do the same, little one. You deserve a safe and loving home and we'll ensure it no matter what." This makes tears blur my vision.  
I then close my eyes and focus on my meditation, wanting to know this one last thing before I make a decision I have been doubting since my first visit to my parents. Vexen seems to understand what I want as I see him closing his eyes as well before mine fully close and I even my breathing.  
Feeling my heart beat, pumping the blood through its many rooms and out to all the veins and arteries in my body, I focus on the power I feel behind it, strengthening it and giving my life's energy a purpose. Feeling that energy connected not only to the many points in my body but also outside of it makes me smile lightly.  
I then focus on one of those beams leading out of my body, a dark brown one that seems to have amber and soft brown mixed with it, together with very thin lines of gray. Following it I feel the energy connecting to somewhere close and let my body reach out, feeling a strong, yet weakened form against my hand.

I open my eyes slowly and come face to face with Mr. Moony who is slowly pulling my hand around his neck and when he sees my eyes are open, he pulls me further against him. The energy now seems much stronger and I grab onto the man tightly, wanting to feel the warmth of his body and life energy.  
The man embraces me with a strength I didn't believe he could have, but thanks to the energy coming from him can I tell this strength does not mean me harm and is only there to comfort, support and protect me, just like Uncle Vexen told me. I then close my eyes again and again even out my breathing.

Going back to the energy I feel within my heart I try to find those rotten dark black, dark red and dark gray lines that constantly suffocated my bonds with my family, but they actually seem much weaker now than the last time I did this, about 1 ½ months ago. This realization comes to me as a great relief.  
I reopen my eyes and whisper: "I'm home." Making Mr. – No, Uncle Moony – smile at me as he and Uncle – no, daddy Vexen – chorus together: "That you are, little one/cub." They then look at each other and I smile at both of them, before turning to Uncle Vexen, wanting to tell him the wonderful news.

Just then a loud voice is heard and when we turn around we see Aunt – no, mum – standing in the doorway that now only a small layer of ice has around its frame. The woman smiles at the looks of the door and Uncle Moony says: "Just wanted to tell Harry some more stories about his birth parents."  
The woman nods and I run at her, pushing my fears back and unwilling to let any kind of effects cause the return of those dark lines. I hug the woman tightly and she tenses for a second, obviously not having expected me to do so, but then hugs me as if I just couldn't make her happier than I do now.

Behind her Uncle – no, daddy Marluxia – is smiling at me and I mutter: "The Dark Lines are fading. They're almost gone." The man smiles widely and says: "Good to know that our care for you has really started to show affects on your previous upbringing and the damage it left on your person, little one."  
I nod and mum says: "I'll go tell the others you are now willing to hug them. And tonight, we'll celebrate your amazing recovery. You do realize you've been with us for less than half a year, right?" I nod and daddy Vexen says: "That only further proves how well our son can grow with the right forms of upraising."

I smile at the man and Uncle Moony says: "Why don't you guys go discuss Harry's progress and then I'll let him tell his grandparents and birthparents about it with another visit to Godric's Hollow. Might be one of his last before he goes to Hogwarts school right next fall after all."  
Three of my parents nod at this, but the thought of now, now that I am really connecting my heart, its energy and with it my life to my family, leaving Organization's Headquarters, here in Fairland's Estate, is something that scares me to death and makes me be against any further education the more they talk about it.  
Yet I don't voice this as I can tell how much it excites Uncle Moony and while hoping my parents can confront the teachers and stop them from taking me away so they can continue my training their way and I can stay with them longer, do I happily leave to see my Potter family once again.

 _ **And that's where I end it.  
Wow, that was amazing. I don't know if it wasn't too spiritual, but I just don't believe you can learn to control an element if you're not fully focused on it with both your mind as well as your body.  
And I always believed that Wizards were stupid for not bringing in more exercise other than Quidditch and walking those many staircases. It makes them depend on magic more and more and weakens their bodies, thus creating weaker witches and wizards as they grow older, something I don't want for Harry.  
So whenever you see something concerning Harry's training you will probably be reminded of his meditation as I will make the control over the elements both a physical as well as a mental task. And of course a Keyblade chooses its wielder by the heart, so that will be mentioned too.  
Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **The Venquine  
Co-Author: Nate the Werehog**_


End file.
